The New Girl
by Rkosgirl257
Summary: Elle is just starting her career as a WWE Diva and is nervous about being the new girl. But after beginning her job and meeting the "eye candy" will she continue a dark secret lust for Randy Orton or will she decide to play it safe and try to make herself feel chemistry with the sweet Cody Rhodes. I'm new at this so the summary is probably horrible! But please read!
1. Adjustments

Description: Elle (OC) is barely 5'3, weighs 110lbs but looks 100 soaking wet because most of her weight comes from lean muscle, yet she still has womanly curves. Long very light blonde hair (kind of a super light sandy color with nearly white highlights streaked throughout), she has a golden tan to her skin, but it's not over tanned, and blue eyes that happen to be identical to the color of a certain sexy viper.

I'm assuming that if you're reading this you already know how hot Randy Orton is and that I don't really need a description on him;) If not I recommend you look him up, he's some serious eye candy!

ALSO: although I do make sure to watch RAW and Smackdown, I am not to pleased with the direction that Randy is taking right now so since this is my story it will not follow the current storylines! And this is my first fanfiction so PLEASE take it easy on me

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Randy Orton or any other WWE employee :,( just any OC in this story!

**Chapter 1: Adjustments**

"This is finally it!" Elle said excitedly to her best friend,Laken, and her family, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and picking up her bags.

After finishing up two long years of developemental training at FCW, and going to WWE Headquarters, in Stamford, CT, to design her in ring gear and record her promotional teaser about her arrival a couple months ago, Elle had gotten a short break to prepare herself for her first appearance on Monday Night Raw. She had spent most of her time training at a local gym in her hometown of Lynchburg, Virginia, but had also tried to spend plenty of time with her friends and family, since she knew that once she was on the road she would rarely get to see them.

"I know! I CANNOT believe you're finally making your first appearance on RAW, TONIGHT!" Laken exclaimed hugging her best friend.

"I'm just so glad it's in Ronoake (VA) so you guys can be there to support me!" Elle said, piling her things into her black, 2013, Dodge Charger SRT-8.

"Honey, you know we would be there no matter how far we had to travel," Elle's mother said softly. Although wrestling would certainly not be the first choice of a career she would choose for her daughter, she was proud of her for working hard to succeed at her goals. "Well you better get on the road so you can be there early enough to find your dressing room and get adjusted to being backstage. I love you, darling, we'll be leaving shortly as well."

"I love you guys too! See you there," Elle said, hugging her mother and father before getting into the car, with Laken already waiting in the passenger seat.

"Drive safe, Beanie!" Her father called after them, using her childhood nickname, and wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"So who are you MOST excited about working with?" Laken asked. She had been asking questions none stop for nearly the entire one and a half hour drive to Ronoake, Virginia.

"Omg girl! I don't know if I could choose," Elle laughed, "but I know I sure as hell can't wait to stare at all that eye candy… especially Randy Orton! Ahhh that man is a walking orgasm!" Both the girls cracked up laughing at this, "but I heard he's a total ass!"

"Well, I bet he'll get one look at you and be drooling all over himself!" Laken said, batting her eyelashes, jokingly, at her best friend.

"I wish, but look at all those women he's worked with all this time. He'd never notice me." Elle said, lighting up a cigarette as she took the exit that would bring her to The Ronoake Civic Center.

After Elle parked her car and retrieved her bags from the trunk, the girls headed inside to search for her dressing room.

"So, you have to share a dressing room with the other Divas?" Laken asked, making a face.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But from what I've been told, since there are so few Divas right now and only a few perform at a show, it won't be crowded, and most of the time the other girls will just be hanging out in catering!" Elle responded, finally seeing the door that said 'Diva Locker Room' on the front. "Here it is! I don't know if I'm supposed to knock or just walk in!" Elle whispered, laughing to Laken.

"Girl, just walk in you're a Diva now, so it's your locker room as well!" Laken teased.

"Point well made, come on!" Elle said, grabbing the handle and taking a deep breathe before walking in.

There was no one in the room yet since they were there farely early. "Well, let me put my bags down and we'll head to catering to get something to eat before I start getting ready." Elle smiled.

"I'm not even the one that just became a WWE Diva, and I am freaking out right now! This is SO exciting!" Laken finally spoke, in awe of her best friends new career.

Elle just laughed as the girls headed out to catering.

After having a quick snack and getting to meet some of the Superstars that were there early, such as Sheamus or Stephen, which he instructed her to call him, Glen Jacobs (Kane), Daniel Bryan, one of her favorite Divas, Natalya, and she even thought she caught a glimpse of John Cena, the girls headed back to the locker room, so she could prepare for her match. She was so nervous as she finally finished her hair and make up, thanks to Laken's skill with a curling iron, when she noticed that she had to rush to get dressed for her match, which was against Alicia Fox. Just at that moment, as she thought of her match, none other than Alicia Fox walked in the locker room.

"Hey! You must be Elle, right? I'm Alicia!" Alicia said sticking out her hand for a hand shake.

Elle smiled at the warm welcoming she received from tonight's opponent and returned the hand shake saying, "Yup that's me! And this is my friend Laken," Elle said, as Laken and Alicia shook hands, "It's so nice to meet you and I can't wait for our match tonight. I guess I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome from the Diva I'll be fighting tonight!"

"Girl, I felt the same way when I was new here, but it's just something you get used to. There are still some Divas, and Superstars I must add, that take their matches to seriously and hold an actual grudge, but most of use know when it's time for the attitude and when it's not!" Alicia smiled, "well I better get going, I'm all ready for the match, but I need to run to catering to get a drink before hand!"

"Okay! See you in the ring tonight!" Elle said, attempting not to sound awkward.

"She was actually super nice!" Laken said, "see you have nothing to worry about, everyone has been so great so far!"

The fact was, Elle had been nervous! Would the more experienced Divas and Superstars like her, or would she just be looked at as the annoying new girl? Well, so far her fears were void, everyone had been to sweet and helpful. She just hoped her night would continue this well!

"Well girl, it's time! I have to go to my match now!" Elle squeeled to Laken, both girls barely being able to contain themselves. Elle looked at herself in the mirror to ensure she looked her best. She had on a hot pink bra top that tied around her neck and matching hot pink short shorts, with black wrestling boots and black knee pads. Her light blonde hair fell half way down her back in big flowing curls and her make up was natural but flirty, with nude lipgloss, and a nude toned smokey eye.

"Good luck out there girl! You look stunning." Laken said smiling, but her smile quickly turned into a fake pout when she added, "I just wish you would have told me the results, so I won't be freaking the hell out the whole time!"

"I couldn't spoil it for you girl!" Elle taunted as she walked over to the entrance to the ring.

'I can't believe this is it.' Elle thought to herself, 'I'm FINALLY officially a WWE Diva, and about to have my first match!' She stood there preparing to make her entrance, listening to Alicia complain about how she should be the number one contender to the Diva's Championship, when she finally heard her que.

She took a deep breath.

When she heard her music hit, she knew this was real, a giant smile became plastered on her face as she skipped out onto the stage.

Much to her surprise the crowd actually reacted very loudly, with cheers and excitement over the new face infront of them. She smiled at everyone, waving, and blowing a few kisses to the crowd, then took the mic, and began speaking to Alicia. "Why do you think you deserve a shot at being number one contender? All I've seen you do is lose the last few months! Maybe some one new… and talented, should be the number one contender!" Elle said glaring at Alicia, but then turned smiling to the crowd as they cheered in agreement.

"So you think that you are going to come here, into my ring, ON YOUR FIRST NIGHT, and become the number one contender? Is that what you think ELLE?" Alicia snarled. "That's cute…. NOT"

"No Alicia, I mean don't get me wrong, I know I'd be able to do the job," Elle said winking to the crowd, "But what I came out here to say is that I am SICK of you coming out here and bitching about how you deserve this and that, but you do NOTHING to earn it!"

"Why don't you come down to the ring and say that to my face! NEW GIRL!" Alicia laughed.

Vicki Guerrero then came on the titron and said that the two Divas would have a match… NOW!

Elle smiled and tossed the mic to the side with a loud thud, and walked down to the ring yelling "You're going to regret this Alicia!"

Then the girls heard the bell ring and began to face off in the squared circle. The bout went back and forth. Alicia continued to take the lead, bringing Elle down to the ground with punches, then nearly winning after hitting a stunning scissor kick. But Elle continued to come back for more, and the match quickly ended when Elle hit her finishing move, which was almost like an RKO but with Elle jumping off the top rope and catching her opponent and bringing her down to the mat, and rolling up Alicia for the win. The crowd cheered for the cute blonde as she jumped up onto the turnbuckle and put her hands in the air in victory. She spotted her parents and waved cheerfully. Then, bounced down and made her way up the ramp and back stage.

She was beyond happy, it was the best feeling in the world. She began skipping, nearly running to the locker room to celebrate with her best friend, when she rounded a corner and smashed right into what she thought was another wall. "Umph" she huffed as her butt hit the flour and a hot liquid spilled on her bare stomach.

"Why don't you watch where the fuck you're going," a deep voice growled. The man not even looking up to see who ran into him, since he was to busy attempting to clean his now spilled coffee off his chiseled abs.

Elle glanced up incredulous at the fact that someone would be that rude, only to be stunned by the man she was looking at.

"I mean honestly, how the fuck am I supposed to clean myself up before my match now!?" Randy Orton stood there ranting, still trying to get the hot coffee off of himself, when he finally looked down to see who the klutz was that ran into him when he was already having a horrible day. "Oh! of course, the new girl, you need to watch where you're going!" Randy said mockingly, and rolling his eyes, but he immediately felt bad when he saw tears rush to the beautiful girls eyes.

"You don't have to be such a damn asshole! It was an accident, and maybe you need to watch where the hell you're walking!" Elle sneered back at him, not wanting to be the stupid girl that let him talk down to her just because he was Randy Orton, and he was beautiful… 'NO shut up, he's an asshole, he's not beautiful, he's a stupid asshole' she thought to herself, repeating this mantra over and over, trying to convince herself of this fact.

Randy was livid, how dare this little girl speak to him that way! His momentary lapse in judgement was over, he no longer felt bad about the way he reacted. 'what a damn bitch' Randy thought to himself, 'a sexy bitch… but a bitch none the less'. His face grew dark as he looked at the girl, who was now finally up off the floor, but who still looked tiny next to his large frame. He stood over a foot taller than her and over double her weight. His muscles in his tattooed arms twitching as he clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly, but she didn't seem scared or nervous as she looked up at him with a fierce fire in her eyes. "Don't talk to me that way little girl!" Randy said to her with nothing but anger in his voice. He then walked past her and made his way to his match.


	2. Bitter Sweet

**First of all I want to thank RKO-flavored-skittles for my first ever review and follow, and also jaimewwf! Thank you so much, it means so much that you are taking your time to not only read my story, but also to review it with such encouraging words and/or follow**** THANKSSS! Please keep up the reviews, it means a lot, and feel free to give ideas or w/e you want to say!**

**Chapter 2: Bitter Sweet**

Elle watched as the viper walked away, and the terror and upset sank in. Tears began freely flowing from her eyes and she was shaking. 'Why does the one person I couldn't wait to meet have to end up being the world's biggest asshole!' She thought to herself, 'well, good job Elle, you managed to piss off Randy Orton, way to go.' She ended up sinking back down onto the floor to try and recover after the horrible run in. She accidentaly let out a loud sob as she looked down at her now coffee soaked ring gear.

"Are you okay?" She heard a male voice say, "I saw what happened, ignore Randy, he's not usually that bad he's just in a really bad mood today!" Elle looked up and saw the sparkling brown eyes of Cody Rhodes, she couldn't help but smile as she let out another short sniffle.

"It was a total accident, I was so excited about my first match and I wanted to go celebrate with my best friend, and… omg Laken is probably wondering where I am!" Elle started rambling.

"Whoa, slow down!" Cody laughed, flashing his smile, which truly was dashing!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling again, I'm just so nervous already today and then after what happened I think it's even worse…" Elle blushed, realizing that once again she was rambling, "I'm Elle, Elle Williams, it's my first day… if you couldn't tell!"

"Nice to meet you Elle, I'm Cody. And it's ok, everyone is nervous their first day!" Cody offered her his hand and helped her get up off the floor.

"Thanks, I should probably get back to the locker room before Laken comes searching for me, but it was so nice to meet you." Elle said, attempting to compose herself and flash him her hundred watt smile.

"It was good to meet you too Elle," Cody said smiling back at the nervous Diva. Elle turned to walk away when Cody called after her, "Hey Elle, would you maybe like to go out to dinner sometime?"

Completely shocked that she was being asked out on her first day there, and by someone as attractive as Cody Rhodes, she became nervous again and was only able to nod.

Cody laughed, "So, is that a yes then?"

Elle turned a deep crimson, "yes, I'd love to," she started regaining her usual confidence and added, "if you're going to be at Smackdown tomorrow night, maybe we could grab a bite to eat after?"

"Sounds great! I'll pick you up from your locker room after the show!" Cody said to her sweetly.

"Kay! See you then!" Elle finally started making her way back to her locker room to make sure Laken wasn't out lost searching for her!

"Where in the hell have you been girl! I was about to send out a search team!" Laken said over dramatically.

"You don't want to know," Elle said, holding her arms out so her friend could get a good look at her now stained ring gear. Laken just made a questioning face, and Elle quickly obliged with an answer, "I ran smack dab into Randy Orton, literally! And it turns out he really is a complete ass! But hey I did end up getting a date tomorrow night…"

"With Randy Orton?" Laken looked confused, "I thought you just said he was an ass?"

"Nope, not with asshole," Elle sighed, "with Cody Rhodes, and girl let me tell you, he is even more _dashing _in person."

Both of the girls giggled at this. "LUCKY" Laken nearly shouted at her best friend. "I guess with having your first match and not to mention winning it, then finding out Randy really is an ass, but then getting asked out by Mr. Dashing Cody Rhodes himself, your first day has been pretty bitter sweet!"

"YEAH! You can say that again. Well we should probably go meet up with my parents so I can give my dad my care keys so he can take my baby back home, and say good bye to them before I head to the hotel!" Elle said, causing her to get teary eyed thinking about how much she'd miss everyone, and her baby… which was her car.

"Girl you are ridiculous about that car!" Laken laughed, then began to get teary eyed to and said, "I wish you could at least come home tonight and stay one more night… I'm going to miss you!"

Both girls were completely sobbing now, and hugging each other, "I know girl, but my flight is so early and the hotel I'm in is right next to it."

After saying good bye to her parents and best friend, Elle caught a ride with some of the other Divas to the hotel, checked in, and finally made her way to her room, completely exhausted. She took a quick shower and threw on some pajamas, black yoga pants and a tight, light blue tank top. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out!

She was back in the hallway, running to celebrate with Laken. Once again she ran smack into the hard body of Randy Orton, and once again he became very irrate, but that's when everything changed.

"You need to watch where the fuck you're going" Randy's words echoed in her head. But this time instead of back talking him, she was polite.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Orton, just let me clean that up for you," her voice said.

"How about you come back to my room and we can get those stains out of your gear," Randy spoke.

She followed him into his personal locker room, where he turned and locked the door. He walked over to her, like he was stalking prey. His fingers tangled into her hair, tilting her face up to look into his eyes. Those Eyes. His lips, Those Lips, came crashing down onto hers….

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm startled her so much that she nearly fell out of the bed trying to turn it off. "Dammit" Elle moaned. She touched her lips thinking about her dream, she was sweaty and still exhausted, and her lips were tingling as if her dream had been real. She stumbled out of bed and hurridly made her way back to the shower, she decided to take another one, even though she just did last night, so that she could try to wash the dream away and right down the drain!

As she was standing under the warm water she continued to replay the dream in her head. 'Elle, get a hold of yourself, he was a damn asshole and not worth your time…' she thought , but her thoughts betrayed her, 'but he's so sexy, imagine what those lips could do, imagine what he can do with those hands!' She was so aggrevated with herself now! 'NO STOP IT! He's NOT sexy, he's an ASSHOLE… plus you have a date with Cody tonight, he's sweet,' she told herself, trying to resolve the argument now going on in her head over Randy Orton.

After getting no where with her mental argument, she climbed out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked as though she had barely gotten any sleep. "You're crazy," she mumbled to herself, "you're arguing with yourself!"

Elle got herself ready, grabbed her bags, and headed to the airport.


	3. Trying to Get Him Out of My Mind

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if you guys like this story so far?! :) and I promise it will heat up soon, I'm just trying to make this story last a little while and not jump right to it!**

**Chapter 3: Trying to Get Him Out of My Mind**

Elle lazily sat herself into her seat on the airplane, early again, as always. Smackdown was in Atlanta tonight so she had an early (7:00am) flight so she could get to her hotel, get herself settled, and get to the arena in time to give her interview. She was relieved that she only had an interview today because she was so tired from her first match, yesterday on raw, and the dream about Asshole, plus she could be ready for the date with Cody and not have to worry about taking a shower and getting ready all over again!

All the other passengers were starting to rush onto the plane and take their seats, when Natalya came and sat next to her. "Hey! Elle, right?" Natalya asked.

"Yup," Elle said with a smile, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm good! Ready for a nice nap during the flight though!" Natalya laughed.

"Yea, me too girl! Hopefully I can get to sleep." Elle yawned.

Natalya laughed, "Tired from telling off Randy last night?"

"Oh no… how many people know about that?" Elle asked with wide eyes.

"Oh just most of the locker room, not to many people," Natalya said sarcasticly, "I think most people are actually very impressed that you stood up for yourself!"

"UGHH… I don't want everyone thinking I'm some crazy bitch though!" Elle groaned.

"Trust me, they don't. Pretty much everyone knows that when Randy is in a bad mood he can be the biggest asshole in the world!" Natalya said, grinning at her.

"Okay! Good!" Elle sighed in relief. The flight was now done taking off and settled in the sky headed south toward Atlanta. "Well I'm going to attempt to get some sleep girl, I feel like I am about to pass out!"

"Yea, I'm right there with you," Natalya said with a yawn.

Natalya leaned over in her chair, fluffed her pillow, and was out like a light. Elle laughed to herself seeing the older Diva sleeping like a baby and hoping she would be able to do the same… and not dream about HIM.

Elle woke up to hear the intercom on the plane telling her to buckle her seat belt and prepare for landing. 'Thank goodness' she thought, 'I didn't dream of asshole. I guess I was to tired to even dream.' She yawned and looked over at Natalya who was still passed out. She figured she should probably wake her up so she could prepare for landing, so she reached over and gently tapped her arm, "Natalya, wake up, we're landing."

"Huh," Natalya muttered, her eyes fluttering open. "Oh thanks, I really was out of it wasn't I? What time is it?"

"Yea, you were! It's about 8:30 I think, so we should have plenty of time to get to the hotel and then hit the gym before the show." Elle responded.

"You want to meet me at the gym? Around 10? We could get some training in." Natalya asked.

Elle was so excited, she had just been asked to train with a woman who she had so much respect for! "Oh my gosh! I'd love too!" Elle replied excitedly, as the girls exited the plane and went to pick up their luggage.

"Okay, great! I'll see ya there at 10!" Natalya said with a smile.

Elle quickly went to pick up her rental car, then headed to the hotel. She got her stuff in place and began changing for the gym. As she looked through her bag, che couldn't help but try to find the sexiest gym clothes she brought with her. She wanted to look hot incase she saw HIM. 'I just want to show him how good I look,' she thought to herself, 'it's not that I'm trying to look good for him…. Yea right Elle, don't kid yourself!' "UGHH, what is my problem? He's an ASS, I have a date with a sweet, handsome guy tonight, GET HIM OUT OF YOUR HEAD." She said aloud, shaking her head. She picked out some cute black yoga shorts and a skimpy hot pink tank top. She put her hair back into a sleek ponytail and tied her hot pink and neon yellow sneekers. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded approvingly, then headed to the gym.

She got to the gym a couple minutes early and looked around for Natalya, but didn't see her there yet. After doing a quick warm-up she headed over to a section of open floor and rolled out a yoga mat and began stretching, to loosen her muscles from the plane ride.

He walked into the gym and immediately noticed the hot blonde stretching her body into some very arousing positions. His ocean blue eyes darkened, and he thought maybe he should go up and try to talk to her again, make it right. Yet just when he was about to walk over he saw Cody Rhodes walk right up to her and start a conversation. He decided to try to make himself unnoticable and slip a little closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"Hey! Your day going any better today?" Cody said with his signature smile in place.

The beautiful blonde jumped up and wrapped a quick hug around Cody, "Hey Cody! Yup today has been MUCH better," Elle said back.

"Well that's good to hear. Have you thought of anywhere you would like me to take you tonight?" Cody asked.

Randy couldn't help but let out a little growl at this, 'WHAT IS CODY THINKING, ASKING HER OUT ON A DATE?' his mind yelled at him, 'why the fuck do I care,' he tried questioning himself.

Then he listened for Elle's response, "Well, honestly I don't really know of anywhere around here… I've only been here one other time and that's when I was really young! How about you surprise me?" Elle said with a seductive smile.

"Sounds great," Cody said, as Natalya walked over to greet Elle. "Well, I'll let you ladies get to working out, see you later Elle!"

Elle waved at Cody and turned to Natalya who asked, with a very curious smile, "What's going on there?"

Elle blushed and replied, "Cody asked me out on a date last night, we're going out tonight after Smackdown."

With that, Randy walked away, rolling his eyes. 'SLUT,' he thought to himself, trying to figure out why she would be going on a date with Cody.

"No way! THAT IS SO EXCITING," Natalya exclaimed.

"I know, he seems so sweet! Well, we better start our work out so we'll have time to get back to the hotel and shower before the show." Elle said.

The women began a very hard work out. Elle was so impressed with Natalya's strength, she hoped that she could train her body to be that powerful. After a good two hour workout, both women left the gym in their rentals and headed back to the hotel.

Once Elle got back to the hotel, she took a quick shower and started getting ready. She wanted to be dressed appropriately for both her televised interview and her date afterward. She picked out some dark acid wash skinny jeans, slouchy black leather high heel boots that went up to her knee, and a sexy shredded black Affliction tee. She had her hair in her usual big flowing curls half way down her back, but opted for a little darker of a smokey eye, then slipped on some dangly chain earrings and a silver cuff braclet that also had chains looped around it. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She arrived at the arena and headed to the Diva's locker room. When she walked in, she immediately saw Natalya sitting on the bench lacing up her boots.

"Well look at you HOTTIE! Cody's not going to know what to do with himself!" Natalya said, pretending to fan herself.

"You don't think it's to much?" Elle asked, looking down at her outfit.

"HELL NO! Girl you look AH-MAY-ZING," Natalya answered. "Well I'm running out to catering, you want me to bring you anything."

"Thanks, but no, I have to go for my interview," Elle responded, "Don't you have a match in a minute?"

"Shit," Natalya exclaimed as she looked at the clock, "I didn't realize it was already so late, guess I'll hit up catering after my match! See ya!"

Elle laughed as Natalya sprinted out the door. She tousled her hair then headed out after the other Diva to find Josh Mathews for her interview. She quickly saw him, and the camera crew, setting up for her interview.

"Hi Elle, are you ready for your interview?" Josh asked.

"Yea I'm just a little nervous!" Elle said.

"Well the important thing is to just take a deep breath, and remember this is Smackdown, so if we have to do an extra take or two it's all good!" Josh replied, hoping to relax the new Diva.

"All right lets get started," one of the camera men said, "Get in your places.. and three… two… one… go!"

"I'm Josh Mathews, here with WWE's newest Diva, Elle!" Josh said excitedly.

"Hi Josh," Elle said with a flirty smile on her face.

"So this Monday on Raw you called out Alicia Fox, why did you choose Alicia?" he asked.

"Well Josh, what I said on Monday was not just aimed at Alicia, although I am tired of her mouth, it was a warning to all the Divas, that there is a new Diva in town and things are about to change. I'm tired of the all the complaining! How about you girls shut your mouths and show us what WWE is all about… WRESTLING!" with that Elle turned around and acted like she was walking out.

"All right that's it! I think we got it, now what in the world were you so concerned about?" Josh said with a laugh.

"I don't know, I always worry myself for no reason, I guess because I hadn't actually been interviewed for the show yet, so it was something new!" Elle laughed, "Well I guess I'll see you around!"

"Alright, see ya!" Josh replied.

Elle headed back to the locker room to relax and watch the rest of the show. An hour later the main event was starting, out came none other than Randy Orton, he was fighting Sheamus. Randy had recently turned heel again and turned against his one time friend, Sheamus. Once Elle brought her thoughts away from her dream the previous night and looked to the tv, the match had started and Sheamus was beating the hell out of Randy, he then went to hit white noise when Randy reversed it into a RKO. He didn't stop there, he made his way to the corner of the ring and looked like he was losing it, he started running toward Sheamus preparing to punt him in the head, but Sheamus rolled out of the ring just in time. Randy was pissed, he was yelling at Sheamus, calling him every name in the book, then the tv went black. 'Wow that was a great match,' Elle thought, 'he may be an ass but he is a talented ass!'

Just then she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Cody, she grabbed her bag and headed to the door.


	4. The Date With Cody

**I want to start this by thanking housesbabe1, RaVictoria, AmerieeJane, Jamiewwf, GlamJess, smash07, and an EXTRA big thanks to RKO-flavored-skittles, as well as anyone taking the time to review. Thanks guys it really means a lot! PLEASE continue to review, let me know what you think. THANKS GUYS!**

**Chapter 4: The Date With Cody**

As Elle opened the door, Cody became speechless and his sparkling brown eyes became wide. "Hey Cody," Elle greeted him, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Cody blushed and then finally found his voice, "Hey, wow you look… wow… I mean, you look beautiful! You ready to go?"

"Yea, where are you taking me?" Elle asked.

Cody responded as he looped his arm over her petite shoulders and they began to walk to the car, "It's a surprise! Do you need to drop your car off at the hotel?"

"Nope," Elle smiled, "I took a cab here!"

The couple walked out to Cody's rental, a beautiful brand new BMW M3, which was much nicer than the rental she received, a 2009 Honda Accord. Cody, being a real southern gentleman, opened her door and helped her into the car. On the way to their surprise destination, they played twenty-one questions in an attempt to get to know one another. They finally pulled into the parking lot of a fancy bar/restruant/dance club called Fusion.

When they walked in Elle immediately loved the dim lighting with the white and aqua modern décor. "WOW! This place is beautiful!" Elle said with a smile of awe on her face.

"Yea, some of us came her last time we were in Atlanta," Cody said, "I've been wanting to come back for quite some time!"

They were quickly taken to their seats and given a menu. Elle decided that since she'd already had dinner before the show she would just order a slice of triple chocolate cake and a glass of wine, Cody decided on some key lime pie. They sat, eating and trying bites of each others dessert, talking, and drinking a couple of glasses of wine, for nearly an hour. They decided to head over to the bar and get some drinks and maybe dance a little.

They walked across the room and were nearly at the bar when they heard someone hollering, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S DASHING CODY RHODES!" They both turned to find out who was causing the scene only to see John Cena, cracking up laughing at Cody's red face.

The pair made their way over to Cena, Elle was so nervous, 'OMG I'm about to meet JOHN CENA,' her mind yelled at her excitedly.

"Dude, you're such a dumbass," Cody joked, punching John in the arm.

"Yea, yea, you know you love me," John laughed, then turning his attention to Elle, "You're the new Diva, right?"

"Yea, m-my name is Elle," she said, turning beet red at the fact that she just stuttered in front of John-FREAKING-Cena. Then a tall man walking through the crowd approached the group, Elle turned her attention to see who it was. 'FUCK, NO NO NO NO, he's not going to ruin my date, no way in hell!' Elle thought as she glared daggers at the man. 'But oh my gosh look how amazing he looks in that black button up… and I bet his ass looks amazing in those jeans, UGH why am I thinking this stuff,' Elle couldn't help but role her eyes at her own dirty thoughts.

Randy smirked when he saw the expression on her face because of his arrival, but that smirk quickly turned into a scowl when he saw Cody's arm wrapped around her waist. This made him angry, "Well would you look what the cat dragged in?" Randy said in the most mono-tone voice he could force.

"Wow, Hi Asshole, I would say it's good to see you again… but no, it's really not," Elle said with an overly fake smile on her face. 'YES, YES IT IS,' her thoughts screamed at her.

"Do you guys really hate one another just because you ran into each other?" John asked, sensing some serious tension between the two, although part of him wondered if it was sexual tension because of the looks they were sneaking at each other.

"Oh, I don't hate her, I simply think she's a spoiled little bitch because of the way she talks to people," Randy sneered. But all he was thinking was, 'I sure would like to teach her a lesson about how to properly respect me.'

Elle noticed his blue eyes, Those Eyes, staring at her as if he was mentally undressing her. She tried so hard to force away the tingling sensation his look was making arise in her center. 'How is he turning me on with a simple look,' she wondered.

"Funny, I'm the spoiled bitch? Ha that's a joke, I'm not the one who threw a fit because someone ACCIDENTALY ran into you, that was you, if I recall correctly Mr. Orton." She said in her best smart-ass tone.

'You'll remember it correctly when I bend you over that table and fuck you so hard you can't walk the next day,' Randy's thoughts growled in his head. "What ever, come on John, lets go meet with the rest of the group, I have much better things to do than deal with this. Cody, you really shouldn't associate with people that act like that, you'll just end up getting burned," Randy said with a smirk on his face, as he grabbed his beer and walked back into the crowd.

"Sorry about him," John said with a apologetic smile, as he took off after Randy.

Cody gave Elle's waist a little squeeze. "I'm sorry he was such an ass to you, I really don't get why he's treating you like that. I know Randy can get into a mood sometimes, but he's not usually this bad!" Cody said as they ordered their drinks and took seats at the bar.

"Hey don't apologize, it's not your fault he's a complete asshole," Elle said, with a wink at Cody.

The pair sat down and talked as they sipped their drinks, Cody had a beer and Elle had a chocolate cream martini. After finishing their drinks they decided to head out onto the dance floor for a while.

Cody took Elle's hand and spun her around on the dance floor, then pulled her tighly against him, so that her ass was pressed firmly against him. Elle was actually pretty surprised because Cody really hadn't made an effort to put the moves on her so far, but she figured he was being a bit more forward because of the alcohol. She couldn't deny it, she was feeling the effects of the alcohol as well so she decided to let loose a bit and grind on him, dancing very provocatively.

She knew she should be paying attention to her date, but all she could do was feel those blue eyes on her, watching her every move. She finally spotted him, leaning against the bar, smirking at her. She didn't know why but she began to feel aroused. She knew she had to look away, so she spun around to face Cody.

Cody, taking her turning around as a sign that she wanted him to make a move, leaned down and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because she knew Cody was a sweet guy that would treat her well, or maybe it was the stare from a viper leaning against the bar, but Elle slowly wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and kissed him back.

When the kiss broke Cody looked at her and said, "Wow, you're amazing," he then blushed, "Well, I'm starting to get tired and we have to leave early to get to the house show tomorrow, you ready to leave?"

"Yea, I'm pretty tired too!" Elle responded.

The two headed out of the bar, Elle making sure not to give Randy the satisfaction of looking back at him, and got into Cody's rental. It only took them ten minutes to get back to the hotel, and once again Cody was a complete gentleman and opened the car door for Elle. He slipped his arm around her waist and they made their way into the hotel and up to Elle's room.

Cody stopped outside her door and looked down at her, "I had such a good time with you tonight. I hope you'll let me take you out again sometime." Cody said with a sigh.

"I'd love that Cody," Elle smiled back up at him.

Cody leaned down, wrapping both arms around her waist, and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Elle."

"Thank you for tonight, Goodnight Cody," Elle said sliding her room key into the door and walking inside.

Elle shut the door and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She washed her face and slipped out of her clothes, she walked into the bedroom and opened up her suit case, getting out a silky night gown and putting it on. Elle turned off the lights and climbed onto the hotel bed. She was asleep in no time, but yet again her dreams caused her to toss and turn.

Elle was dancing in the club with Cody again. Then she felt his ocean like eyes on her. He walked up to her and pulled her away from her date. Cody didn't argue he just walked away. Suddenly it was just the two of them. Her and Him, grinding, dancing, his hands groping all over her body. He spun her around so that she was facing him, their was no space between the two of them, she could feel every ripple of his abs against her, she could feel his now hardened length against her. He picked her up, one hand on her tight ass and the other tangling in her hair, and he kissed her, hard and passionately. His fingers moved from her hair down to the button on her jeans…

Yet again the alarm awoke her. Elle's eyes fluttered open, she was covered in sweat and the sheet was tangled all around her. She slammed the alarm off and stood up out of bed. Her silk night gown was clinging to her sticky skin. She pulled it off over her head and made her way into the shower.

Letting the steamy hot water run down her body, all she could do was think about the feeling of his strong hands on her in her dream. She couldn't believe that she yet again dreamed of Him, his hands, his eyes, his… 'stop it, stop it now, get that shit out of your head,' she told herself. But then her conscious sneered at her, 'It doesn't matter… he hates you anyway.' She rolled her eyes and got herself out of the shower. Wrapping a towl around her body and then another into her hair and walking into the bedroom, she pulled her outfit out of her suitcase, light low rise jeans, a tight white v-neck tee, her studded flats and a girly but sexy leather jacket. Elle made her way back to the bathroom to fix her hair, after she had blown it dry, she straightened it and decided that was good enough for now. She then put on her make up, simple but sexy, got on her outfit, grabbed her bags and headed down to the lobby to grab breakfast, check out and get on the road.

Elle sat down after getting a bowl of cereal and a fruit plate, and started eating. She nearly jumped out of her set when someone came and sat down next to her, she looked over to see Natalya with a big plate of food.

"Hey girl! How was your date with Cody last night?" Natalya asked with a big grin.

"It was really great, except for running into asshole at the bar." Elle said, groaning about the last part.

"I'm assuming that by 'asshole' you are refering to a certain viper?" Natalya laughed.

"Yup, that'd be the asshole I'm refering to," Elle said, laughing at Natalya's facial expression.

"So what happened?" Natalya asked.

Elle proceeded to tell her new friend all about last night, well everything except her dream about Randy that is. She told how much of a gentleman Cody was, how nice the bar they went to was, how funny John was, how rude Randy was, and about Cody kissing her… twice.

"Well it sounds like you had a good time, besides running into Randy that is." Natalya said.

"Yea girl and Cody asked me to go out with him again soon." Elle said with a faint smile.

"So what did you say back to that?!" Natalya asked, Elle could tell her curiousity had been peeked.

"I told him I'd love to!" Elle said with a bigger smile now.

"AWWW, that's awesome, maybe you and Cody can double date with me and Tyson some time!" Natayla said excitedly, talking about her long time boyfriend and fellow WWE superstarTyson Kidd.

"That would be a lot of fun," Elle smiled.

"So, can I possibly catch a ride with you to the next venue? The rental company gave me the biggest POS car and the damn thing wouldn't start this morning when I wanted to go pick breakfast up, that's why I'm eating here, but anyway I called a tow truck to come get the piece of junk and now I'm with out a ride." Natalya explained.

"Of course girl! I wasn't looking forward to the long ride alone!" Elle stated with a smile.

So the two Divas finished their breakfast, got their bags, checked out, and headed to Elle's rental. They started their trip to the next house show and just talked and talked the whole time. They decided to have a girls night tonight after the show and get a few drinks together. Elle was looking forward to getting to know her new friend better. 'Maybe I really was worrying for nothing,' Elle thought to herself, 'Everyone, besides Randy, is so nice to me! Nobody is making me feel like the weird new girl, besides Randy.' She felt like all her thoughts led to him…


	5. Girls Night Out

**BTW TO ME Cody Rhodes does not have that annoying mustache… lol but I guess if you're a fan of that you can imagine it either way, just like sexy… um I mean Randy's scruff, Randy's a hottie with or without it;) so imagine what you want! PLEASE REVIEW! 3**

**Chapter 5: Girls Night Out**

Elle and Natalya got to the next town, Savannah, Georgia, three hours and forty minutes later for their house show at the Savannah Civic Center. It was a little after twelve so the girls decided to stop at a little café for lunch before heading to the hotel. After their meal at the cute little southern café the girls arrived at the hotel and checked in.

Randy cursed when he woke up and saw how late it was, he had over slept and should have left a few hours before. He knew he'd still have time to get to the hotel and then to the show in time but he wouldn't be able to make it to the gym, which would just cause him to be in a bad mood. He'd had a hard time when he first got into the WWE, he let it get to his head and began to party and use drugs, but he was past that point in his life now. He used the adrenaline rush he got while at the gym as a replacement for drugs, so when he didn't get that he got an attitude. He knew it wasn't the best idea to replace one addiction with another, but hey that's what worked for him.

He did, on occasion, drink a little more than he knew he should and last night was one of those times. He'd seen her with Cody and that pissed him off. He tried telling himself that it wasn't seeing her with him that pissed him off, he told himself that it was her ridiculous attitude… but he couldn't get the truth out of his mind.

After seeing Elle dancing with Cody, Randy sat himself down at the bar and drank more than a few beers. When he'd gotten to the hotel, he quickly passed out and had a dream about the beautiful blonde. If truth be told it wasn't the first time he dreamed about her, he had seen her in his sleep everynight since he'd meet her.

He dreamed that he had had the courage to walk up to her at that bar. Pull her away from Cody and claim her as his. He kissed her plump lips and let his hand roam down to her tight ass. He quickly pulled her out of the bar and took her to be with him at the hotel. When he opened the door to his room, he picked her up and kissed her lips, then made his way down to the soft skin on her neck. She had allowed him to slip his hand under her shirt, and he began stroking the material of her silky red bra. He pushed her up against the wall, then pulled her shirt over her head. She ripped his button up shirt open and rubbed her hands over his sculpted abs. And then he was awoken, hot and bothered, by a call from John.

Randy answered the phone, sounding extremely pissed off and quite groggy, "What?"

"Dude, you overslpet didn't you? Come on you need to get on the road and get your ass to Savannah!" John said, completely ignoring his hungover friends attitude.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming. I'll see ya there." Randy said, slightly annoyed by the fact that it seemed that John never got a hangover, yet his own head was pounding.

"See ya!" John laughed, hanging up the phone

Randy made his way to the shower and took the quickest shower he could, but still enjoyed the hot water massaging his skin. He got out and threw an outfit on, dark jeans, an affliction tee, and some black tennis shoes, also making sure to get his sunglasses on because of his hangover, he grabbed his bags and rushed to check out. He got on the road around one and knew he wouldn't be to Savannah until nearly four.

Elle and Natalya found out their rooms were right next to each other so they headed to the elevator together and found their rooms. Since it was only a little after one, the girls decided to freshen up and go shopping for new outfits for tonight.

Elle dropped her things off in her room and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and make sure her make up was ok. She grabbed her purse and walked out of her door and right to Natalya's. As soon as she knocked on Nattie's door she opened it right up.

"Hey girl, You ready for some shopping?" Natalya asked.

"For sure Nattie, I'm in serious need of a hot dress so I can keep up with all the other Diva's!" Elle grinned at her friend.

The girls walked to the elevator and made their way down to the ground floor. They were laughing and carrying on a conversation by the time they got to the lobby.

They went to a few stores and both girls found themselves the perfect dresses for tonight. Natalya's dress was a short, hot pink, sleeveless dress. Elle's dress was a tight, black dress, it looked like one long piece of fabric that was wound tightly around her body and wrapped up over one of her shoulders, it came three inches above her knees, and had a very low back. She felt stunning in it and knew right away that it was the dress for her.

They made their way back to the hotel to get ready for the house show, they were in a tag team match together tonight and Elle couldn't wait. It was her and Nattie versus Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes. The two made their way into the lobby of the elevator when they spotted a very grumpy looking viper checking in. The girls decided to avoid him and try to get to the elevator as fast as they could, but they weren't fast enough, Randy entered the elevator right after them.

Neither one made eye contact with the other and the tension in the elevator could be cut with a knife. Elle glared in his direction, still trying not to make eye contact. He scowled at her, not looking into her eyes. It may not have been so awkward if the elevator hadn't been filled with mirrors and they saw each other every where they looked.

Elle couldn't help but notice the way his jeans were just snug enough to show off his ass. 'What a nice ass,' she thought to herself, 'huh, the asshole has a sexy ass… no no stop looking you don't want to get caught, he would never let you live that down.'

Randy couldn't help but look at her little bit of cleavage that was coming out of her shirt. 'Damn, the things I would do to her if Natalya weren't in the elevator…' Randy's thoughts wandered.

Saved by the… well elevator, the door opened and Randy got off on his floor. Then turned to say, "Next time you check out my ass, try not to make it so obvious," and with that he headed to his room, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"That son of a bitch," Elle growled, her face was hot red and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ignore him Elle. Don't let that jerk get to you! And from what I saw he was the one staring at your boobs!" Natalya said trying to comfort her friend.

The door opened now and the two Divas walked to their rooms. "Are you gonna catch a ride with me to the arena?" Elle asked Nattie.

"Yea sounds good, call my cell when you're ready to leave." Nattie then added, "And don't listen to him Elle, he was just trying to upset you!"

"I know girl. See ya soon," Elle said, still sounding kind of down.

She walked in to her hotel room and the tears started flowing. 'That fucking asshole, how dare he say something like that to me, especially in front of my friend,' she thought. She lay there crying for a couple minutes then realized she needed to get over it and prepare for her match. She packed one bag with her ring gear and club wear for after the show, then another bag with all her cosmetics, curling iron, blow dryer, and shampoo and conditioner. She walked over to the mirror that was over the dresser and dried her eyes and fixed the make-up that had run down her cheeks. 'Don't let him see you cry Elle,' she told herself, 'he doesn't need to know that he got to you!' Deep down inside though she knew it was true, she had been looking at his ass… not that most women wouldn't look.

She saw that she still had a little time left before they needed to leave so she decided to call her parents and then Laken. After she got off the phone with her parents, she dialed Laken's number and her friend answered after a few rings. She told her friend all about her date with Cody, all of her encounters with Randy, and that she was starting to make a good friend in Natalya. They told each other they would be sure to see each other soon, one way or another, and got off the phone.

Elle looked at the clock and decided it was time to call Natalya. The girls met in the hall and headed to Elle's rental. They got to the arena, dropped their things off in the locker room, and headed to catering for a quick bite to eat. After they both finished eating, the girls headed back to the locker room and began to get ready for their match. Alicia and Rosa were both getting ready as well, and although in just a short amount of time the Diva's would be pretending to dislike each other, they all had fun talking and getting ready together. Once they were all ready, the Divas set out together and made their way to the match.

Alicia and Rosa ended up with the win by cheating and the crowd booed, it made Elle feel good to know that even though they lost, the crowd had been rooting for her. After a minute of Alicia and Rosa celebrating, Natalya and Elle were able to get up, sneak behind them, and knock them both out with dropkicks. The crowd cheered for the blonde duo and the girls celebrated with them. They both went around and gave some high fives to the fans, then headed back to the locker room.

Both girls immediately began getting ready for their night out. By the time they were done the show was just ending, so they gathered their bags and went out to Elle's rental car. Natalya had asked around to find a good club in the area and got pretty much the same response from everyone, it was a club called Rojo. Elle used her gps on her iPhone to get directions and started the fifteen minute drive to the club.

They got to the club and walked in and just like the name implied it was decorated in a sexy, red theme. The girls went to the bar and ordered two rojo caliente canela tiro, red hot cinnamon shot. After knocking back a few more shots the girls decided to dance. They went out on the dance floor and started dancing together. In no time, the club was filling up with other WWE Superstars and Divas. A bunch of the Divas began dancing together while the men went to get some beers at the bar. She looked around for Cody but noticed he wasn't in the group, but she was starting to feel extremely tipsy so thought she might not have seen him. "Hey, is Cody here?" Elle asked the Divas.

"No he went to the hotel after the show because he got hit pretty hard during his match and wasn't feeling the greatest, from what I heard," Rosa said.

Elle immediately felt kind of bad that she hadn't been there for him and decided that first thing in the morning she would find out what room he was in and check on him.

After dancing for nearly half an hour, Elle decided to run to the restroom and get another shot from the bar. She told the group she'd be back in a few and found her way to the restroom. You had to go through a door and then down a dimly lit hallway to get to the restroom door. She got into the women's restroom and went to the bathroom and checked the mirror to make sure her make up wasn't running from all the dancing, then headed out the door. Right as she was walking out of the women's restroom she walked into a hard body that was making it's way to the men's room.

She looked up and saw Randy. 'DAMMIT' her mind yelled, 'not again.'

"Wow, you really do need to learn to stop running into me so much," Randy scowled as he looked down at the tiny blonde he had once again knocked onto the floor.

"Or maybe you just need to watch where the hell you're walking," Elle mumbled as she was about to walk away. But she remembered then how much he had emarrassed her in the elevator and decided to get some payback. She turned to look at the viper, who was much closer than she thought so when she turned she was nearly right up against him. "And from now on, if you're going to accuse me of staring at your ass, don't be the one checking out my chest." Elle said hotly, feeling very proud of herself for this.

Randy then took a step forward, closing the space between them. "I wouldn't be checking it out if you didn't have it hanging out for me to see. Although I'm sure you don't actually mind."

"I didn't have it hanging out thank you very much, and yes I DO mind, I don't appreciate jackasses staring down my shirt." Elle said trying so hard to sound like she meant it, but between the alcohol, the intoxicating smell of his cologne, and the lack of distance between them she really didn't care what he did to her at the moment.

Randy leaned down in her face and whispered, "Don't call me a jackass." And before Elle knew it, Randy had her pushed up against the wall. Her breathing become heavy and she was shaking, she knew he noticed. She could feel his heart racing through his chest and she knew he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. Elle glanced up into Randy's eyes and saw them darken with lust. Her breath hitched in her throat. He grabbed her hands and pushed them on either side of her head against the wall, pinning her between him and the wall. She heard him let out a deep growl before his lips came crashing down onto hers. His tongue gently teased her lower lip, as if begging her for entry, she obligued and open her mouth to his. She had never been kissed this way before, so passionate but so rough at the same time. The taste of his mouth was unlike anything she had ever tasted before. He pushed her against the wall with his hips, letting her feel how much he wanted her, letting her know how much she had aroused him. She let out a deep moan feeling his length pressing against her. He then pulled her hands over her head and held them both in place with only one of his, he let his other hand skim down her body and settled it on her ass. Just when she thought he was going to have her right there in the hallway she heard the entrance door begin to open. She shoved Randy off, as John entered, and she nearly sprinted down the hallway to find Natalya.

When she got on the other side of the door and back into the club area, she leaned against the wall to steady her breathing then made her way back into the crowd.


	6. Over Thinking Things

**This chapter is really for the purpose of letting you know why Elle is so confused, and about her insecurities with men. Thanks again to everyone reading my story! Please, Please review… I really want to hear some feedback. Also check out my girl RKO-flavored-skittles' new story/discussion LET OUR VOICES BE HEARD! It's pretty awesome to be able to chat with others about our crazy love for the WWE and of course the walking orgasm that we call Randy Orton. And once again PLEASE review! Are you guys enjoying this story? Who do you think Elle should be with and why? Talk to me;)**

**Chapter 6: Over Thinking Things**

When she got on the other side of the door and back into the club area, she leaned against the wall to steady her breathing then made her way back into the crowd. Elle quickly found Natalya in the group on the dance floor.

"Nattie, I hate doing this because I know you're having fun, but I really need to get out of here!" Elle said, she felt like she couldn't breath in the middle of the crowd, and she was still shaking.

"What's wrong? You're shaking. Come on lets go to the parking lot and talk," Natalya said, seeing that there was something very wrong with her friend.

The two Diva's looped arms and made there way out of the club. Elle lighted a cigarette as soon as they got outside, she may have been attempting to quit smoking, but after that she needed something to help calm her.

"Okay Elle, what happened?" Natalya asked.

"Nothing, I'm just ready to get back to the hotel," Elle replied, but saw that Natalya was not buying it, "Okay, okay, I had another run in with Randy and I'm just a bit shaken up…" Elle was not prepared to tell Natalya what really happened in that hallway. She really liked Natalya, but they had not known each other long enough for her to talk about that. She decided that tomorrow morning she would call Laken and try to get some advice.

"Damn girl, what did he say to you this time?"

"Well, once again I literally ran straight into him, so he started bitching about it and I told him off… then I might have told him that the next time he wants to call me out for looking at his ass, he shouldn't be staring at my boobs," Elle explained, with a weak laugh.

"NO WAY! You seriously said that to him?" Natalya burst into laughter, "Oh, how much I wish I could have seen his face when you said that to him!"

Elle took another long hit off of her cigarette then exhaled, "Yea, well, then he told me that I'm the one who had it hanging out to be looked at and that I probably didn't mind him looking at it, so I told him I didn't want jackasses looking down my shirt."

Natalya was now cracking up, "I bet he's probably never had a woman stand up to him like that in his life, he probably doesn't know what to do with himself! Alright lets get going, I'm about danced out anyway." So, the girls got into the rental and started their drive back to the hotel.

Randy stood in the hallway a minute after she pushed him off, trying to figure out if that had really happen. 'It had to have happened,' he decided, 'I haven't had anything to drink tonight, so I'm definitely not so drunk that I'm imagining things.'

Just then, John interupted Randy's thought process, "Man, what was going on in here?"

"Nothing dude, we were just arguing," Randy lied.

"That did not look like arguing to me," John said, raising his eyebrow, "It looked like you were making out… do you like her?"

"NO," Randy snapped defensively, "she's a bitch. I don't want to talk about this, man. I'm going back to the hotel."

John just watched Randy storm off down the hallway. He knew his friend was in denial, but Randy was stubborn and there was no point in trying to argue.

Elle got back to her room at the hotel and got ready for bed, but she knew she wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn't stop thinking about the taste of his mouth, how soft his lips were, the feeling of his strong hands touching her skin, the way he pinned her up against the wall.

Yet she kept thinking about the way he treated her… like she was a worthless piece of shit. 'He was probably just trying to get some out of you because he knew you were drinking,' Elle told herself. She thought about it all night, the rumors she always heard about him being a player, the way he usually treated her. She convinced herself that he only wanted sex from her, and that the only reason she let him do that to her was because she had been tipsy.

Then, she thought about Cody. She felt like crap, Cody had been so sweet to her… and how did she repay him? By making out with someone she "hated". 'It wasn't cheating Elle, you're not even dating Cody, you've just gone on ONE date with him. What happened with Randy was simply a mistake because of the alcohol,' Elle told herself, trying to make herself feel better. 'It's NOT going to happen again! And tomorrow morning I'll go visit Cody to check on him,' She decided and finally fell asleep.

The next morning Elle got up and got ready to see Cody. She headed down to the front desk to try to get his room number. After a long time of trying to convince the man at the front desk to give it to her and that she wouldn't tell who gave it to her, she walked up to room 219 and knocked on the door.

Soon a very groggy Cody opened the door. Elle couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was just waking up. Cody's face lit up when he saw Elle at the door, "Hey! What are you doing here this morning?"

"Well Nattie and I went out for a girls night last night and one of the girls told me you got hit pretty hard at the show, so I wanted to come check on you! Can I come in?"

"Yea, sorry come on in!" Cody said, still looking tired but starting to wake up now that Elle was there. They walked into Cody's room and sat down at the end of the bed.

"So are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, I just hit my head pretty hard last night, so I had a headache, but its fine now," Cody said with a smile. "Hey, have you had breakfast this morning?"

"No, I kind of got up and came straight here," Elle replied with a smile.

She noticed Cody's cheeks turn a light shade of pink at the idea of her being concerned about him. "Thanks, that's sweet of you. Would you want to go get breakfast with me before our flights?"

"I'd love to!"

"Alright well let me change and we can go to the little café across the street." So Cody got up and picked out an outfit then went into the bathroom to change. Once Cody was ready, the pair walked out of his room.

It was fairly early in the morning when Randy woke up. He hadn't gotten much sleep because he couldn't get her honey sweet lips out of his mind. He had decided that the next time he saw her he would have a talk with her, apologize for the way he acted, and tell her that he couldn't get her out of his mind. For now though, he was going to go to the gym. He got up and put on his gym gear and walked out of his room. As he was walking out, he saw Cody and Elle leaving a room together. He immediately assumed, since it was so early in the morning, that she had gone to him last night and that they had spent the night together. Randy was crushed… at first anyway, then he got mad. He wanted to go up to her and say something right then, but he didn't want Cody knowing about last night. He thought that if Cody knew that Randy had come onto the girl he likes, he would never forgive him. He saw Cody wrap his arm over her shoulders, she reached up and laced her fingers in his . 'How can she go from kissing me, to screwing Cody, and not even feel bad about it,' Randy thought to himself. He decided he would confront her next time he saw her alone, but for now he was going to take the steps down to the lobby so he wouldn't be stuck in the elevator with them.

Cody and Elle walked over to the café and were enjoying breakfast together. "So, are you going home during this short break?" Cody asked Elle.

"Unfortunately no, I have an autograph signing in North Carolina tomorrow, so I'm just going to relax there tonight and tomorrow night after the signing, then fly out to the house show on Saturday." Elle stated, realizing that it was Thursday and her first week in the WWE was nearly over. "What about you?"

"Well I was born and grew up in Marietta, so sometimes I like to go visit old friends when I'm in Georgia," Cody explained, "So I was planning on going there until Saturday."

"Well that sound like fun," Elle said with a small smile, she paid attention to Cody the best she could but her mind kept wandering off to the kiss she shared with Randy. She wanted so badly to get him out of her mind. She knew he was trouble and would only end up using, then hurting her. She knew that Cody wouldn't hurt her, he was sweet, charming, cute, and a complete gentleman. Randy was dangerous, sexy, fierce, and passionate. She knew that being with Randy would only lead to pain. Cody may have been the "safe" choice, but she figured that was what was best. She'd been hurt enough because of choosing the bad boys, she didn't want to make that mistake again.

"Hey, you okay?" Cody asked, "It seemed like you zoned out there?"

"Oh, yea. I'm fine," Elle said, with a convincing smile, "I guess I'm just kind of tired from last night!"

"Oh okay, it seems like you and Natalya are hitting it off really well."

"Yea! She's awesome, we get along really well. It's nice to have a friend around here already!" Elle said.

"Well, you know you have me too," Cody said, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "Anytime you need me, you know where to find me."

"Actually I don't," Elle laughed, "I don't have your phone number!"

Cody picked up her phone and added his contact in, "Well, now you do!"

Elle smiled at Cody and softly squeezed his hand. The two finished eating and walked across the street, back to their hotel. Cody walked Elle back to her room.

"I had a really good time," Cody flashed his beautiful smile at her, "I'm really glad you decided to come check on me. Hopefully you'll let me take you out again, maybe Saturday night… after the show?"

"That sounds like a plan! I had a really good time too!" Elle reached up and wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. Cody brushed a piece of hair from her cheek, leaned down, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you Saturday. Text me anytime you want," Cody said, releasing her and walking down the hallway to the elevator.

Elle walked in her room and sat on the bed, she was even more confused now. Cody was such a sweet guy, he had every trait she knew a good man should have. She enjoyed spending time with him, and she had to admit she found him very attractive. She liked it when he kissed her, she felt safe, but she didn't feel the fire and passion she felt when Randy kissed her. She decided Laken might be able to help, so she called her best friend.

"Well good morning!" Laken answered the phone.

"Laken, I need your help! I'm so confused!"

"Alright, what's going on?" Laken asked.

Elle proceeded to tell her everything. She told Laken about what had happened with Randy the night before. She told her that she figured it only happened because Randy wanted to get some. She told her about how she felt horrible because of Cody, and how she went to see him first thing in the morning. She told her all about breakfast and the kiss between her and Cody. She then went on to tell her how confused she was, that she knew Cody was sweet but didn't have that fire with him like with Randy, but that she knew Randy was just going to cause her pain.

"Girl, I think you are seriously overthinking things!" Laken sighed, "There's only two ways to look at things. 1) Randy really is a complete ass and you only feel that spark because you know you shouldn't be with him and Cody is the right choice. Or 2) you and Randy simply got off on the wrong foot and he's not as bad as you think but you're scared and you're trying to hide your feelings for Randy with Cody. But either way I think the only thing that's going to help is if you talk to Randy about what happened. You said you'll have until Saturday before you'll be back around him, so you'll have plenty of time to think of what to say!"

"But what if I go talk to him and he laughs at me for thinking anything of a drunken kiss. OR WORSE, what if he goes along with it just to get in my pants then stops talking to me."

"You are worrying way to much!" Laken said.

"I know. I'll just think about it for the next few days and decide what I want to do. Well I have to go because I have a plane to catch but I'll call you after I decide what to do."

"Okay talk to you then!" Laken said as the girls got off the phone.

Elle quickly grabbed her bags and checked out of the hotel. She drove to the airport, dropped off her rental car and headed to the terminal where her plane was bording. She had so much to think about these next few days. 'How can so much be going on and I haven't even been in the WWE for a week?' She thought to herself, as she drifted off to sleep, on the plane ride to North Carolina.


	7. Hotel Keys and Counter Tops

**Thank you to everyone reading this story. I'm not going to be able to make a list of todays thank you's because I am in a hurry, but I wanted to get this up for you all! Please review, it means a lot and encourages me to keep going! Ask me questions! I'll respond;) THANK YOU THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 7: Hotel Keys and Counter Tops**

Elle landed in Raleigh, North Carolina later that afternoon and picked up a car from the rental company. She was glad to see that she got a nice car this time, a 2013 Chevy Camaro. She knew she could have some fun in that and decided to take it for a spin and check out the sights. She enjoyed driving the car and seeing some of Raleigh, but she soon decided to stop for some dinner and head back to the hotel.

She checked into the hotel and gave her parents a call. After talking to her parents for a bit she got bored and decided to send Cody a text-

**Hey Cody, it's Elle**

She quickly got a response-

_Hey sweety, I'm glad you decided to text me:) How was your flight?-CGR_

**It was ok, now I'm just sitting at the hotel so bored! How is Marrietta?**

_It's good, I'm just headed to a sports bar with some of my friends for dinner and drinks. Would it be to early for me to tell you that I miss you? –CGR_

Elle was a little taken back by this. It was EXTREMELY sweet, but in reality she did feel that it was entirely to soon… but maybe that was just because she was still so confused. She decided to just go with it and try to get her mind off Randy.

**That's sweet, I miss you too:) What do you want to do Saturday?**

_Anything you'd like babe. Just be thinking about where you want to go.-CGR_

**You're so sweet Cody;) I'll be thinking! Well I think I'm going to go for a jog, I can't stand sitting here! I'll talk to you soon**

_Ok, be careful babe-CGR_

**I will:)**

With that, Elle put her phone on the charger and changed into jogging gear and headed out the door.

"Well, well, look who it is," she heard a male voice say, very mockingly.

'SHIT… no it can't be, not here, I'm not ready to talk.' Elle thought to herself, not ready to turn around and see the face she knew all to well belonged to that voice. "What do you want Orton?"

She noticed the bags on the floor, and the room key in his hand, and realized then that he must be staying in the room right beside her. "Well that's not how you should talk to the man you were making out with just last night… I wonder what poor little Cody would think if he knew about it?" Randy said laughing at her facial expression when he mentioned Cody's name.

"DON'T BRING CODY INTO THIS!" Elle was furious, "What happened between you and I was a drunk mistake and it WILL NEVER happen again."

"Ouch," Randy feigned being heartbroken, although deep down it really did hurt. "Which part was the mistake Elle? Making out with me at the club? Or going back to Cody that night and screwing him?"

"What?" Elle asked, genuinly confused by what Randy said.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! I saw you two walking out of a hotel room, looking quite cozy together, this morning!" Randy scowled.

"Oh…" Elle realized how it must have looked to Randy now, he thought that she had gotten back to the hotel and gone to be with Cody. "Not that it's any of your business, but Cody and I did not sleep together last night. I went to check on him this morning, because he didn't feel well last night."

Randy didn't buy it, "Yea I'm sure."

"Well believe what you want, but just so you know, not every guy is like you! Not every guy just wants to get into a girls pants… some actually just enjoy spending time with a girl." Elle then turned and stormed away. Not only was it annoying to her that Randy immediately assumed that she and Cody screwed, but it pissed her off that he thought that she was the kind of girl that would go from kissing him to sleeping with Cody!

Elle was so frustrated as she began her jog. 'He's ridiculous,' Elle thought to herself, 'Why am I letting him get to me so bad.' She ran for about an hour before finally getting back to the hotel to shower and go to bed early.

Randy sat down on the couch in his hotel room, eating take out and watching a movie. Randy didn't understand what it was about that girl that made him so crazy. He was mad at himself for yet again being so mean to her. He just couldn't help himself when he was around her, he lost all control of his emotions. He was so angry because of her being with Cody, and he took it out on her. Randy thought about how she had denied sleeping with Cody. He wondered why she had so defensively said that she didn't, but Randy just chalked it up to her not wanting a bad reputation. Randy tried getting her out of his head and decided to go on to bed.

Randy couldn't sleep though. All he could do was think about the fact that she was in the room right next to his, which made him toss and turn. He wanted her so bad, he was tempted to go knock on her door, apologize and take her into his arms. Something deep down inside him told him that wasn't a good idea though. He told himself that doing that would just piss her off more, and then they would only fight, as usual. Why did it have to be this way? Randy kicked himself for reacting the way he did when she ran into him at the arena. He wondered how different things may have turned out if he had just laughed it off. He could have asked her out before Cody ever got the chance, he should have. Randy finally drifted off to sleep, just to dream about her.

Elle slept soundly that night. She had decided that she would no longer think about Randy. After the way he had acted in the hallway she told herself he was NOT worth her time. She did not need a man that treated her the way Randy had been. Sure he was hot, she couldn't argue against that, but he was an arrogant asshole… and if all the rumors were true, probably a player too. Randy's actions today made her mind up for her.

Elle woke up the next morning feeling a bit more refreshed. She was done worrying over Randy. She got up and went down to the gym for a quick workout. She had a full day ahead of her and was excited about her first signing as a WWE Diva. Although it did suck that Randy would probably be there as well. Why would the WWE book them at the same place? It didn't make sense to her, but she knew she had to just go along with it. After the gym she had brunch, then headed out to pick up some things she needed from the store.

Then, Elle returned to the hotel, showered, and started getting ready for the signing. She heard her phone go off and checked the text message.

_Hey babe, how is your day going? –CGR_

She liked Cody, but he seemed to be falling for her to fast. They had only hung out a couple times yet he was calling her babe and sweety, and telling her that he missed her. She'd never liked guys that acted like that. Maybe because she always liked bad boys, a man that she had to work to get. She knew that was a bad way to be… hell that's what got her hurt so many times. She sucked it up and decided to respond to Cody. She thought that maybe if she just kept going on dates with him she would some how begin to have feelings for him. Maybe if she found out how it felt to be treated right (for once) she would want Cody and never think about Randy.

**It's going well… just getting ready for my signing. You'd never guess who's here also :(**

_Who? –CGR_

**Randy**

_Oh babe, I'm sorry. Just ignore him! –CGR_

**That's hard to do when he's in the room right next to mine… he's such an asshole?**

_What did he say to you? –CGR_

She knew she couldn't tell Cody. She didn't want Cody to find out about the kiss between her and Randy, EVER.

**Nothing really, just the typical Randy bullshit. I have to go to the signing, I'll talk to you soon.**

_K honey, If you need me you can call me anytime! –CGR_

**Thanks;)**

Elle left the hotel and drove to the location of the signing. It was already crowded, but she knew that most of the reason for that was probably Randy Orton. She made her way over to the table and sat down, waving at the crowd. She then heard the crowd begin screaming and she turned to see Randy taking a seat beside her smirking at her arrogantly. 'Ignore him!' she told herself. She managed to get through the signing without speaking a word to Randy, she did have to lean in and take some pictures with him and she managed a smile for that. He kept stealing glances her way, and when she would catch him he'd just wink and smirk at her. This pissed her off. Maybe part of the reason his smirk made her so mad was because she had always thought it was one of the things that made him so hot. He'd smirk and her heart would flutter in response, she couldn't control it. 'No, don't let him do this to you!' She told herself, 'Just get out of here before he can talk to you… remember the decision you made last night. Don't play his games.'

Elle left the signing and drove back to the hotel, stopping only to pick up some dinner. She carried her food up to her hotel room and got out her key card. She slid it in the door and waited for her door to unlock. Only it didn't. "What the hell" Elle grumbled out loud. She continued to try to slide the key but it still wasn't working. She began to get angry and punched the door. "Shit" she cursed. Just when she thought she was going to have to go all the way back down to the front desk, she heard the door next to her open.

"Is everything ok?" Randy asked, seeing the frustration in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Elle responded stubbornly. 'He's playing games again, that's the only reason he's being nice,' she told herself.

"Do you need any help?"

"I said I'm fine," she said, once again attempting to slide the room key.

She then felt Randy's soft hand brush against hers, causing her breath to catch in her throat, as he took the key from her hand. He flipped it over and swiped it, the door unlocking immediately. "It might help if you turned it the right way." Randy said with a smirk on his face. He then noticed the load she was carrying and grabbed a bag out of her hand and helped her bring it in the room.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" Elle didn't mean to let that slip out of her mouth and her cheeks quickly turned a bright red.

Randy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she blushed, "I help you get into your room and carry your bags in, and that's all you have to say to me?"

"Well I guess I'd thank you if I actually thought it was sincere." Elle turned and was trying to walk away from him, implying that he needed to leave. Randy wasn't quitting that easy though. He caught her arm and turned her to face him. She couldn't control her body and her legs quickly felt like jello.

"Why do you treat me that way?"

"You brought it on yourself Randy!" Elle said trying to sound strong, but the close proximity to him made her lose her nerve and it came out a mere whisper.

Randy couldn't stop himself anymore. His hand came up and he stroked her blushing cheek with his thumb, then ran it down to her lower lip. Elle let out a soft, almost purring noise and that was Randy's undoing. He pulled her in and claimed her lips in a kiss. Elle was no longer in control of her actions, even though her mind was telling her to stop, her arms reached up and looped around his neck. Randy took a few steps forward and lifted her onto the counter. His lips tasted so sweet, she just wanted more. One of Randy's hands traveled down to her thigh, he softly stoked her leg, causing her to start shaking. His other hand tangled into her hair and he roughly pulled her head to the side. His lips then left hers and made their way down to her neck. She moaned each time Randy's full lips placed a kiss on the sensitive skin of her neck. His hand was slowly moving farther up her thigh, and she brought her body closer to his. She had never wanted anything as bad as she wanted Randy at that moment. He moved his hand up farther and started playfully dipping a finger into the top of her jeans. She moaned, wanting more, but just as Randy was about to more than willing give her more they heard her phone go off. She glanced down and saw that it was Cody. Tears began to fill Elle's eyes, realizing that she had yet again given into Randy.

"I think you need to leave," Elle said, not being able to make eye contact with Randy.

"Elle, please…"

"Just go Randy!"

Elle slowly looked up and saw Randy leaving her room, looking defeated. Elle sat on the counter, right where Randy had left her, and sobbed.


	8. The Real Randy

**Sorry it has been longer than usual for me to update. Monday, my Spring Break is officially over:( I am going to college in the legal field so I have lots of homework, please forgive me and continue to read if the updates slow down! But I will try really hard to put up as many updates as possible.**

**This chapter may be a little boring but I really wanted you to get to know Randy a little better and understand why he is the way he is in this story. Thank you to StoryLover82, RKO-flavored-skittles, Nemisis109, housesbabe1, RaVictoria, MrsApexPredator, AmerieeJane, GlamJess, Jaimewwf, and smash07. Please review!**

**Chapter 8: The Real Randy**

Elle just sat there, letting her tears flow for nearly five minutes. Why did he pick her to play his little game with, she wondered, why her? She just wanted to be happy and she _thought _that Cody could be the one to do that for her. She was stubborn and _convinced _herself that Randy would only cause her pain. So why did she let Randy get under her skin? Everything about him got to her- his eyes, his touch, his smirk, his body, his tattoos, and most of all his kiss. She now realized she couldn't trust herself around him. No matter what her mind told her, her body had ideas of it's own. She decided she had to avoid him, no matter what it took, she couldn't be around him. It was to much of a risk.

She finally slid her body off the counter. She could still feel his touch on her skin, his lips on her lips, on her neck. Elle felt horrible for letting him do this to her yet again. She had to get the feeling of him off her. Her skin was still tingling from his touch and all it did was make her want him more. Elle quickly made her way to the bathroom and undressed. She turned the water on until it was so hot she could barely stand it. All she wanted was to not still feel him lingering on her body, she could still smell his cologne all over her and she couldn't handle it. She got in the shower and scrubbed her body until all she felt was the heat of the water. After barely drying off, she got into the bed and just laid there.

Randy had left her room and gone to his. What made her treat him this way? He had tried to be nice. He had tried to be helpful. It seemed like he would never do right in her eyes. Randy knew he had been to hard on her at first. He also knew that he had a reputation, but it wasn't true. Sure, he'd had a few one night stands here and there, but being on the road it was hard not too. In all honesty he had never been a player. Three years ago, Randy's fiancee, Jules, had left him for another man. He had been with her five years and loved her deeply. Their relationship had never been perfect, he now knew that she had simply loved his money and not him. He rarely got to see Jules during their relationship due to his job, and soon after they split he found out she had been with the man she left him for the entire relationship. She had broken him. It took him a long time to pick up the pieces, but he moved on. He was stronger now and he had promised himself that he would never hurt someone the way Jules hurt him. She was the reason that he acted the way he did towards women. He pushed them away, because he was scared of being hurt again. He hadn't thought twice about a woman since Jules, until now. He couldn't get Elle out of his mind, but she wanted nothing to do with him.

Randy was sitting on the couch in his room and could still smell her perfume on his shirt. The sound of her moaning for him was echoing in his head. Why did he have to act like an ass? He got himself up from the couch and made his way to the mini fridge in his hotel room. He opened it up and pulled out a bottle of tequila. He wanted to drink. He wanted to forget her. If she wanted to be with Cody so bad, so be it. Unfortunately, the alcohol did nothing to get her off his mind. So he stumbled his way to the bed and passed out.

Elle woke up early the next morning and packed her bags to leave. It was then that she remembered Cody's text. She hadn't even looked at her phone after Randy left. She picked up her phone and opened the message.

_Hey babe, how did the signing go? Was Randy still an ass? –CGR_

She felt like shit. What was she supposed to say to him. Even though she wasn't actually in a relationship with Cody, she felt so guilty. Why couldn't her heart just want him? She knew he was wonderful and she knew he was good looking, but he didn't evoke the feelings in her that Randy did.

**Hey Cody. I'm so sorry I didn't respond last night! I left my phone on the charger and ended up going to bed early. The signing went well, I didn't even have to say a word to Randy while we were there!**

LIE! Her subconscious yelled at her. She had tried to be as honest as she could. It was true that she didn't talk to Randy at the signing, but that's where the truth ended. Cody hadn't responded yet and she started to wonder if Randy would have told him about what happened. She didn't have time to worry about it now though, she had to get to the airport. Their house show was in Baton Rouge tonight, then Monday night Raw was in New Orleans. Even with everything going on, she was so excited to be going to Louisiana. It had always been her dream to live in New Orleans.

She finally heard her phone beep as she was carrying her bags out of the door to go check out. She pulled it out to check it once she got onto the elevator.

_It's ok babe, I'm glad Randy didn't bother you. I still don't understand why he is that way to you, because that's just not him. We've been friends for years and I just can't believe that he is acting this way. –CGR_

Elle rolled her eyes. 'Some friend Randy is,' Elle thought, 'He tries to screw the girl you're seeing anytime you're not around.' But as she was thinking this she realized she was just as bad as him. She was going on dates with Cody, then letting Randy have his way with her.

**Well let's not talk about him anymore… how was your time with friends?**

She made her way out of the evelator, checked out, and took her bags to the car.

_It was awesome. I always love seeing them, it's like high school all over again. I told my friends about you and they all said they want to meet you sometime;) –CGR_

**Sounds like fun, maybe we can all hang out next time we're in that area. **Elle typed as she pulled out of the hotel parking lot and made her way to the airport. She really didn't know what to think about this though. He was moving so fast. She felt like he'd be asking her to meet his parents soon and they weren't even dating! (Not that she would have a problem meeting the WWE legend, Dusty Rhodes!) She then text Cody to tell him she'd see him in Baton Rouge and that she had to get to the airport.

Her flight was uneventful and she was glad when the plane landed in Louisiana. She still wasn't used to flying, so planes made her nervous. Once she got to the hotel she checked in and found her room. She decided to call Natalya and see if she could ride with her to the show so that when she left with Cody she wouldn't have to worry about leaving her rental. The girls met up and headed to the show.

"How was your time in North Carolina?" Natalya asked.

That was the one question Elle had wanted to avoid. She just wasn't ready to talk about it. "Boring," Elle replied with a smile.

Thankfully Natalya did question her anymore about it. "Yea, I went home for a while but it was not long enough!" The Divas laughed.

Elle realized how glad she was to see Natalya again. She never thought that the woman she had been watching on tv for so long, would end up being such a good friend.

They finally arrived at the arena, dropped their bags off in the locker room, then went to get food in catering. When they were walking in, Randy was walking out. He stopped and looked as though he was going to say something to Elle, but then just walked away.

"What was that all about?" Natalya's curiousity had been peeked.

Elle thought fast, "Who knows, he probably was trying to think of some smart ass comment."

Natalya just laughed in agreement and the girl sat down to eat.

Randy had wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know if she really wanted to be with Cody. He had decided against saying anything though because he was sure she hadn't told Natalya about them. Why did she have to be so hard headed? Why couldn't she just talk to him?

Elle won her match against Rosa Mendes, the crowd had gone wild. She loved what she was doing, it was a dream to her. She headed to her locker room and got ready for her date with Cody. She had done a little research and found a restaurant called Louisiana Lagniappe that serves cajun/creole food. Cody knocked on her door once the show was over and the two headed to the parking lot, hand in hand.

Randy was on his way to his rental car when he heard giggling. He turned only to see something he wished he hadn't… Cody and Elle holding hands and whispering in each others ears. He was glad they couldn't see him because he knew his face told it all. He felt so hurt. He wanted to show Elle who he really was. She had it all wrong about him and he was now determined to prove her wrong! He could feel how much she wanted him when she was in his arms, now he just had to make her see that.

Cody and Elle ate at the restaurant then decided to park and just walk around Baton Rouge. They walked and talked for nearly an hour then decided they should probably get back to the hotel. Cody was yet again a complete gentleman, he walked her to the door, planted a small kiss on her lips, then left. He didn't even attempt to come in with her, or try to make the kiss turn into more.

Elle laid in bed and dozed in and out of sleep. When she finally fell asleep though, she regreted it. The only thing she saw when she closed her eyes, was his eyes, those beautiful ocean blue eyes. She wanted to feel his touch again. She wanted him.

Randy laid in bed not being able to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't understand why he kept changing his mind about her. One minute he wanted her, the next he thought screw her, then the next he wanted to prove to her how well he could treat her. She made him crazy!


	9. Playing Games

**Sorry but I can't get to the list of thank you's today, I have homework (BOOOO), but I promise I'll try to next chapter. But THANK YOU to everyone supporting me! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9: Playing Games**

Randy was walking through the arena on his way to his match when her saw her, but the moment their eyes meet she turned and hurridly walked into the Diva's locker room. It had been two weeks since their second kiss and Elle had been avoiding Randy ever since. If she thought Randy didn't notice, she was wrong. He saw that everytime they were near each other she took off… but he also saw the need in her eyes before she'd run.

Elle thought she had been successfully avoiding Randy these past two weeks. The only problem was, she hadn't succussfully forgotten him. She thought about him non stop. She dreamed about him more nights than not. She thought maybe she needed to confront him. Tell him that what happened would not happen again, tell him that she thought he was an ass for doing those things to her behind his friend's back (Cody). But she couldn't make herself get close to him. She felt like if they were near each other she would only give into him yet again.

She and Cody had only been on two dates since Baton Rouge, but they still talked daily. They were just to busy to go out much. She had had multiple matches, an interview for WWE magazine, a photo shoot for the magazine, and a photo shoot for the website. That night though they were going out with some of the other Superstars and Divas. Elle knew there was a big chance that she'd see Randy out, but she would just have to ignore him.

Cody was walking out of his locker room when he saw Randy pacing the hall after his match.

"Hey man, what's up?" Cody greeted Randy.

Randy looked up to see his former Legacy stablemate, the man that had the woman he wanted. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Not much man, just a frustrating match," Randy lied.

"Yea I hear ya. You going out with everyone tonight? Elle and I are going."

Randy looked up at the mention of Elle, "Yea I think I might come. So what's going on with you and Elle?"

"I don't know man. I really like her but it kinda seems like she just doesn't want to be in a relationship. I ask her on dates all the time but she always says she's too busy or too tired. I'm just trying to give her some time. I really like her though dude, she's so amazing."

Randy was releaved to hear that Elle wasn't all that crazy about Cody. "Yea, well she did just start working here, you know how hard it is at first. Have you guys slept together?" Randy knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't help it.

"No, I'm trying to just give her her space and not push anything on her, I don't want her to feel like that's all I want, ya know?"

"Yea, that's probably best." Randy sighed in relief to know that she hadn't slept with Cody.

"So why don't you guys get along?"

"I guess I was a bit of an ass when we first met, She was just so rude." Randy said truthfully, shaking his head.

"Yea, well I better get going, I have a match now." Cody walked away from Randy and toward his match. In all honesty he was actually glad Elle and Randy didn't get along. He knew that Randy was major competition to him. He knew that if Randy wanted Elle he could easily take her from him. He was Randy Orton after all. Cody had heard of how Randy could get his way with whatever woman he wanted.

Elle and Natalya were sitting in catering talking. Natalya had just lost her match against Alicia Fox because Rosa Mendes had distracted her. They were gearing up for a tag team match next week, Natalya and Elle vs Rosa and Alicia, where the winning team would then have a match against each other to be the number one contender for Kaitlyn's WWE Diva's Championship.

"I'm excited for tonight, I haven' t gone out in weeks, well except for dinner with Cody." Elle said to Natalya.

"I know girl, I'm excited too! So how are you and Cody doing?"

Elle sighed, "We're good."

"Come on! Spit it out! That was not a real answer," Natalya said, seeing that her friend was avoiding the question.

"No, we are good. I like him a lot but… I don't know. He's sweet, he's cute, and like I said I do like him but it seems like he just wants to jump into things so fast." Elle looked up and saw Randy walking into catering. She grabbed Natalya's arm, "come on, let's go back to the locker room and get ready for tonight!"

Once the girls got into the hall, Natalya stopped Elle, "What's going on there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Elle," Natalya rolled her eyes, "any time Randy walks in a room, you bolt… Did he do something to you?"

"No, I just think he's an ass and I want to avoid confrontation… that's all," Elle lied.

"Why don't you just ignore him, instead of running!" Natalya said.

"I am… I'm just making sure I don't have to deal with anything!" Elle said.

"Ok girl, whatever. Let's just go get ready."

So the girls made their way to the locker room to get ready for the night ahead of them. Elle was excited to hang out with everyone, even Cody, but she was so nervous to be around Randy. After her shower, Elle put her make up on, did her hair, and threw on a a short red dress.

"You almost ready?" Elle asked Natalya.

"Yea, just let me get my shoes on!"

The girls left the locker room and walked to Natalya's rental. They had decided to ride together and meet the others there. They drove ten minutes and pulled into the club. They were in Miami, Florida and true to Miami, the club was packed. The girls made their way into the club and saw some of the others already there. Elle found Cody and wrapped him in a hug.

"You want to dance babe?" Cody said over the loud club music.

"Yea come on!" Elle said grabbing Cody's arm, dragging him onto the dance floor.

The pair started dancing, "I've missed hanging out with you!" Cody whispered in her ear.

"I know! I'm so sorry, I've just been so busy and exhausted, it's hard getting used to this life style!" Elle said. Elle smiled at Cody then faced forward to continue dancing. As soon as she turned around her eyes met the blue eyes that were currently looking her up and down. Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly turned back around to dance facing Cody.

"Is everything ok?" Cody questioned.

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?" Elle replied nervously.

"I don't know, you just seem a little jumpy."

"I'm fine, just ready for a drink!" Elle said, trying to make a quick recovery.

So the pair headed to the bar to grab a drink. Elle was trying, with everything she had in her, not to look in Randy's direction.

Randy walked onto the dance floor and began dancing with the first girl he found, she was cute with short brown hair but was certainly no where near as beautiful as Elle. He wanted to make Elle jealous. He was succeeding.

Once Cody and Elle got to the bar, she couldn't help but see Randy dancing with some random fan girl. She didn't know why but it made her so mad! She tried so hard not to care... she knew she shouldn't care. So why did she? She watched as Randy ran his hands down the woman's waist, pulling her body into his, not breaking eye contact with Elle the entire time. 'Two can play this game,' Elle thought to herself. She stroked Cody's arm and when he turned to look at her she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Cody certainly wasn't expecting that, but he was more than happy to receive and return the kiss. She felt bad, she knew she shouldn't be using Cody to make Randy jealous. 'What the fuck is wrong with me,' Elle thought. But for some reason she couldn't quit their little game. She would see Randy make a move on his dance partner, and she would try to one up him with Cody.

Elle decided to get Natalya and leave around one. Cody was disappointed when Elle didn't want to leave with him after how forward she was in the club, but decided to give her some space. Elle and Natalya got back to the hotel around 1:30 and went their separate ways since their rooms were on different floors. Elle felt so horrible for playing Cody that way, she knew it was a shitty thing to do.

As Elle unlocked her hotel room she heard someone come up behind her and immediately smelled his cologne."Nice game you played in the club," Randy said in a deep, seductive voice. He began stepping closer to her until she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

Elle couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. "I... I don't know what you're talking about," Elle whispered.

Randy's hand brushed her hair to one side and leaned into her until his lips were brushing against her ear, "oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
Elle turned to him to tell him to stop, to leave her alone. But when she faced him and saw the passion and fire in his eyes she forgot all words. Randy began to smirk and lowered his face to hers, "I want you," he whispered. Elle's eyes grew wide and she began shaking. "And I think you want me too," Randy purred into her ear. She couldn't help it, but her body leaned into his until there was no space between them.

Randy leaned down and began kissing her. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips harder into his, deepening the kiss. Randy scooped her up in his arms and pressed her against the door. He took her room key from her hand and unlocked the door. He carried her inside and set her down on a table, never breaking the kiss. His hands ran up her body and tangled up in her hair, pulling her head to the side. His lips made their way down to her neck and he began kissing and sucking her tender skin. A moan escaped from her lips. She brought her hands around his neck then slid them down to the top button of his shirt.

"Do you want me?" Randy whispered into her ear.

Elle couldn't answer. She knew the truth but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

"Answer me." Randy demanded.

"I.. I don't know," she lied.

His hands left her hair and he covered her hands in his. "Well then… I guess I should be going." Randy turned to leave.

Elle sat on the table for a moment watching him. Before she could stop herself she jumped down from the table and called to him, "Randy, wait!"


	10. A Night With the Viper

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I have a horrible headache and tons of reading to do for my family law class:/ but I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to StoryLover82, RKO-flavored-skittles, Nemisis109, housesbabe1, RaVictoria, MrsApexPredator, AmerieeJane, GlamJess, Jaimewwf, smash07, katyfc, SamanthaCarol, and Randy4rkocenahardy, if I missed anyone I'm sorry like I said my head is throbbing! Thank you all so much! Please Review!**

**Chapter 10: A Night With the Viper**

"We'll then I guess I should be going." Randy turned to leave.

Elle sat on the table for a moment watching him. Before she could stop herself she jumped down from the table and called to him, "Randy, wait!" He turned around and without another word picked her up and began kissing her again. They began making their way to her bedroom, stopping against walls to kiss. He gently laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, making sure not to put to much of his weight on her tiny frame.

"Tell me you want me baby," Randy said in a husky voice.

"I want you Randy, I want you."

Randy let his hands move all over her body, while he dropped feather light kisses all over her neck and down onto her chest. He pulled her up into a sitting position and slid the zipper on the back of her dress down. Elle reached up and unbuttoned Randy's shirt. She took in the absolute perfection of his chiseled abdomen. Randy pulled the tight, red, strapless dress off her body and moaned when he saw what was underneath. Elle had on a lacie black strapless bra and a matching thong, she still had her heels on. Randy couldn't believe the beauty of the woman that laid under him. Elle's hands moved down to Randy's jeans and began to unbutton them. He helped her slide them off of him. Randy laid himself back down on her and began kissing her again.

His hand soon started traveling down her waist until he reached the top of her underwear. He slid his hand down over top her thong and caressed her most private area through the thin material of her underwear. Elle moaned his name in pleasure. Randy continued kissing her, he felt like he couldn't get enough of her honey sweet lips. He slowly pushed the thin fabric out of the way and massaged her center with his thumb, making her body begin to rise and fall against his. She had never wanted anyone like she wanted him. He made her feel things she had never felt in her entire life.

Randy then slid his finger slowly inside her, causing them both to moan. He couldn't believe how tight she was. He continued moving his finger in and out of her and massaging her. Suddenly she felt her stomach tightening and with one last glide of Randy's finger, Elle reached her release. She cried out his name, pulling his body against hers.

He removed her bra and moved his hand to cup her full breast. He started teasing her nipple until it formed a hard peak under his expert touch. Randy moved his lips down to her breast and gently licked and sucked her nipple, making Elle's body shake in pleasure. She couldn't handle the teasing anymore, "Randy, please, I want you, now," she purred breathlessly.

Randy was happy to oblige. He removed her heels, then underwear. She watched him as he slid down his black boxer-briefs, exposing his large erection. Elle gasped, he was so big she didn't know if she could handle him. "I'll be gentle baby," Randy whispered, as if he knew what she was thinking. "Are you on birth control?" Randy asked. Elle nodded her head yes.

He climbed on top of her and softly kissed her lips as he placed himself at her entrance. He gently slid himself in her and stayed still for a moment, letting her body adjust to the fullness. Elle moaned as he slowly began moving inside her. Randy groaned as she started moving her body with him. He couldn't get over how perfect she was, it was like her body was made to fit him. He continued to be slow and gentle for a few minutes and then began to quicken the pace. When he sped up he felt her nails gently grabbing into his back, like she was begging for more. He pushed his entire length into her, making her scream in ecstacy. He kept roughly pushing himself into her, Elle quickly felt another orgasm building in her. Randy felt her tighten around him and knew she close, "let go baby, come for me," Randy growled. That was Elle's undoing and her body shattered into a million pieces around him.

Randy grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over so he was now behind her. She felt his hands rubbing over her ass, he removed his hand then she felt a sharp slap across her ass which caused her to cry out. He pushed himself back inside her and began a slow, methodical movement that only made her want more. He loved teasing her, he loved hearing her begging for him. He sped up the pace and Elle felt his fingers tighten around her hips, letting her know that he was close to his release. He pushed himself into her one last time and spilled himself into her. He gently laid himself across her back and kissed her neck.

Elle woke up the next morning burning hot. She felt something heavy drapped across her waist. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the tattooed arm that was holding onto her. "SHIT," Elle cursed jumping out of bed.

Randy stirred and slowly began opening his eyes. "Good morning beautiful," Randy purred, taking in the sight of Elle in nothing but his black button up shirt… which only had two buttons closed.

Elle grabbed some close from her suit case and ran into the bathroom. She began panicking. She thought of Cody. She thought of what her friends would say… and everyone else for that matter. Then, she thought of everything she'd heard about Randy and the way he treated her in the past. 'Way to go Elle… The guy gives you a little attention and you let him get in your pants.' She thought to herself. She had never been one to sleep around. She had only had sex with one other guy, it was two years ago and she thought thay had a serious relationship. Unfortunately, about three other girls were having a 'serious' relationship with him at the same time.

Elle brushed her hair and teeth and quickly got dressed. She walked out and looked at Randy who was still sitting in bed smirking at her. He looked like a model, which made it even harder to kick him out. "Randy, I think you need to leave," Elle said, tossing his shirt to him.

Randy couldn't help but feel hurt. He certainly wasn't expecting that! "Umm… you're kicking me out?"

"Randy, you know I'm seeing Cody. This was a mistake… and it's not like you want anything else from me anyway," Elle said, muttering the last part so quiet Randy could barely hear her.

"Whatever," Randy said rudely, as he got himself dressed and walked out the door.

Elle sat on the bed for a moment feeling nothing but regret… but she didn't know if it was regret from sleeping with Randy or from kicking him out like that. She laid herself down in the bed, but knew immediately it was a mistake. The smell of his cologne lingered on her sheets and she felt the sting of tears form in her eyes. She knew she had to get out of the hotel room. She decided to call Natalya and invite her to breakfast. She knew she couldn't face Cody yet.

"Hey!" Natalya answered.

"Hey girl, you want to go out and grab some breakfast?"

"Breakfast? You mean lunch? Girl do you see what time it is, what have you been doing all morning?"

"Umm… Well I just got up… I guess I danced to much last night." Elle lied.

"K well meet me down in the lobby, we'll walk to the bistro a couple blocks from here."

"Sounds good, I'll be down in about ten minutes."

The girls got off the phone and Elle began to straighten herself up. She tossed her hair into a pony tail then put on a little mascara. It was then that she noticed the dark bruise like hickie Randy had left on the top of her cleavage. "Dammit," she growled. She had always thought girls with hickies looked so trashy! Elle knew she'd have to find some good make up to cover that thing up when she was in her ring gear or she'd have a lot of explaining to do… especially to Cody. She quickly found a shirt that wasn't as low and then headed out the door.

When she got down to the lobby, Natalya wasn't there yet so she sat down on the couch and began aimlessly flipping through her phone.

"Hey babe!" she heard Cody say as he plopped himself onto the couch next to her.

'Shit,' she thought to herself, 'I am so not ready to face him yet!'


	11. Dinner and Wine

**Once again no time for thank yous so a big THANK YOU to everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update! School is HECTIC! Please review! And sorry if there are a few mistakes in this chapter I didn't really have time to read it through:/**

**Chapter 11: Dinner and Wine**

"Oh, hey Cody," Elle said nervously.

"I had so much fun with you last night!"

Elle couldn't help but blush when she started thinking about her night with

Randy. Thinking about the things he did to her. "Um yea so did I," Elle agreed

with a small smile.

"So what are you doing? Just hanging out in the lobby?"

"Yup, you know me," Elle giggled, "no I'm actually waiting for Nattie... We're

going out for lunch." Elle then saw Natalya walking in and waved at her.

"Ooh alright, well you girls have fun. I'm going to the gym!"

"Bye!" Natalya and Elle said in unison.

The girls walked out of the lobby and onto the sidewalk toward the bistro. "Sooo, is that what you've been doing all morning?" Natalya said with an evil grin.

"No! We just ran into each other in the lobby," Elle said defensively.

"Okay! Okay! Damn girl you act like I'm accusing you of murder, not sleeping

with your boyfriend!" Natalya laughed.

"Well he's actually not my boyfriend. And honestly I've only slept with one...

well two guys in my life..." Elle said, but regretted saying it immediately.

"Damn good job girl, yea I've only been with three!" Natalya smiled. "Who were

yours?!"

That was exactly the question she did not want to answer, she knew she had to

lie... about the second one anyway. "We'll the first was a guy I was dating who

ended up being a fucking asshole, the second was just a guy I had a short fling

with who happens... Umm I mean happened to also be an asshole." Elle tried to

give Natalya a small smile to see if she caught onto her slip of the tongue.

Luckily Natalya didn't seem to notice, "Yup all of mine, besides Tyson of

course, have been that way."

The two Divas walked into the bistro and had lunch. Then, returned to the hotel.

Elle wanted to talk to someone about what happened, but was so embarrassed. She

knew she couldn't tell Natalya, but decided to call Laken.

"Hey girl! How are you?" Laken answered the phone.

"Girl I don't even know where to start!"

"From the beginning! What's going on?" Laken asked.

Elle sighed, "well, last night I went to a club with the group... Randy was

there... I was with Cody and just trying to ignore Randy, but he kept playing

these games with me. When I got back from the club he snuck up behind me when I

was opening my door... He kissed me."

"Y'all kissed again?!"

"That's not all..."

"Oh... Ohhh! You had sex with him didn't you?"

"Yes, it just happened Laken! I can't believe I did that... I just couldn't say

no to him... It's like my body wants him but my mind was telling me no!" Elle

was now sobbing.

"Ok don't kill me for asking this but you know I have to! Was he good?"

"Laken he was amazing. I know I've only been with one other man, but I didn't

know it was even possible for sex to be THAT good!" Elle was so confused.

"Girl I know it's not the best situation, but do you realize that you just had

sex with the hottest man that has ever walked this earth?!" Laken exclaimed.

"We'll I was really rude to him this morning and kicked him out of my room... So

I doubt it'll happen again!"

Laken paused for a minute thinking about this. Then said, "you guys spent the

night together? Were y'all cuddling?" She asked in a lovey dovey voice.

"Well I woke up with his arm around me so yea I guess we were..."

The two girls discussed this a little longer until Elle realized she needed to

get driving to the next show.

"You better call me asap," Laken instructed.

"I will! Bye girl!"

Elle was still just as confused as ever. She gathered her bags and headed to the

lobby to check out. The WWE was headed to Tampa for Smackdown. On the drive to Tampa, Elle decided she needed to talk to Randy. Tell him she was sorry she let that happen but it wouldn't happen again. She decided to go to his locker room during Cody's match tonight.

Cody had just gone out for his match when Elle was making her way through the arena to Randy's locker room. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door. Randy soon answered, wearing only his wrestling gear, and a smirk immediately appeared on his face when he saw Elle at his door.

"I figured you'd be back for more." He said as she walked in and he shut the door.

"That's not why I'm here Randy... What happened cannot happen again!"

Randy stepped closer to her until he was right in front of her. "Is that right?" He reached up and stroked her cheek, instantly causing Elle to lean into him.

But she stopped herself. "Yes that's right... I... I'm not doing it again."

"I don't think that's really what you want baby." Randy smirked, stepping closer to her.

'Dammit,' she thought to herself, 'Don't give into him!' "Yes it is what I want! And don't call me baby!"

Randy just laughed at her, then put his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. He leaned down until his lips were brushing gently against her ear, "you're lying to yourself," he whispered.  
Elle couldn't help her body's reaction to him, she let out a small moan and leaned into him. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up to his. "Why don't you just give in to what you really want?"  
Elle was about to answer him when his lips came crashing down onto hers. She couldn't help it... she gave in. Tasting his sweet lips on hers was like pure ecstasy. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Yo! Randy! Open up!" They heard John shouting from the other side of the door. "I gotta talk to you about our match tonight!"

Elle pulled herself away from him and steady her breathing. "I'm done doing this! I mean it!" And she stormed out the door. John walked in with a confused look on his face, "what was she doing in your locker room?"

"Man I don't want to talk about it..."

"I thought you hated each other?"

"If I tell you what's going you cannot tell anyone!" Randy growled.

"I'm not man, scouts honor," John said with a grin.

"I don't even know to tell you the truth, we've made out a few times, then last night we hooked up... She came here to tell me it wouldn't happen again, but we ended up kissing again... until you came."

John looked shocked. "I thought she was dating Cody?"

"They aren't dating... They've only gone out on a few dates."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know man... it doesn't matter anyway, she doesn't want anything to do with me," Randy said.

"Really? She doesn't? Is that why she keeps coming back for more?" John asked sarcastically.

"We'll try getting her to see that. I'm fucking done though man. I'm not chasing her."

John rolled his eyes, "Man if you like her, you need to go after her!"

Elle walked out of Randy's locker room and was making her way back to hers. She was actually relieved that she didn't have a match tonight because after what just happened she was beyond stressed.

"Hey baby"

Elle turned to see Cody walking towards her. "Hey Cody"

"Did you watch my match? I won!" He said excitedly.

"I'm sorry Cody, I missed it. I was... talking to somebody." She said, trying to sound convincing.  
Cody looked a little disappointed but just shrugged it off. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Elle was about to turn him down, but then she saw Randy walking through the hall and changed her mind. " I'd love to Cody," Elle smiled.

"Great! Let me get changed and we'll head out!" Cody made his way back down the hall to his locker room.

Cody changed quickly then met up with Elle, "have you had dinner?"

She thought about it and realized she hadn't, she'd been so busy worrying over Randy, that the only time she'd eaten was when she went with Natalya. "No I haven't."

"Good there's a restaurant I've been wanting to try!"

Cody and Elle went to dinner and decided to head back to the hotel afterward. He walked her to her door and was about to go, as usual. "Hey, do you want to stay and watch a movie or something?" Elle asked.

Cody's face lit up, " sure!"

They walked in and she looked in the mini bar and found a bottle of wine. She poured them both a glass and they sat on the couch and flipped through the channels to find a movie. They found This Means War and decided to watch it. But Elle immediately regretted that decision when she realized it was about a woman stuck in a love triangle. Cody scooted closer to Elle and slowly put his arm around her. She continued drinking her wine, trying to make herself more comfortable.

"I really enjoyed dinner," Cody randomly stated.

"Yea me too, I love Japanese food!" Elle said with a smile.

Cody suddenly leaned in and began kissing her. She was resistant at first because of everything that had just happened with Randy, but she decided to return the kiss. She wanted to see if Cody could help keep her mind off Randy. His lips were gently and soft as he kissed her. He ran his tongue across her lips and she parted them. He put one hand on her cheek and the other wound around her into a hug. She had to admit he was a good kisser and she may have wanted him much more if her mind weren't on someone else. Cody started laying her down on the couch, his hand crept down to her thigh.

"Cody, wait..." He looked up at her nervously. "Cody I like you, and I am enjoying this but I can't do this right now... I'm sorry," Elle said softly.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed myself on you babe, that's not the way I am... And if there is ever a time you aren't ready for something that's fine with me," Cody said sweetly. Elle felt horrible. She just knew it wasn't right for her to be kissing Cody when all she could think about was Randy.

"We'll I should get going anyway, it's getting really late." Cody said, getting up from the couch and making his way to the door.

"Yea it is, can we still go out again soon?" Elle asked.

"We better!" Cody said with a sweet grin. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "goodnight Elle, I had a great time."

"So did I. Night Cody."

Elle quickly got ready for bed and fell into a wine induced sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes though she began reliving the night before.


	12. Author's Note

Author Note: _I feel like after all this time I owe you all a huge explination! I'm so sorry for the hold up and I want you all to know I do intend to finish this story. I am going through some very difficult things right now and usually I wouldn't bo so open to talk about it but I feel like you guys deserve to know. My birthday was March 29 and on March 28__my husband of nearly four years told me he wants a divorce. We had been very happy in our marriage, or so I thought, so this completely knocked the wind out of me. Needless to say I am devastated. We have a three year old son together so I am now not only looking at a divorce,continuing school, and moving back in with my parents because we live on his families property, but also the most painful thing- a custody battle. My life has been completely flipped upside down for the past couple months so needless to say I have not been focusing on writing. He tells me I am the best woman a man could ask for but he feels like he was to young to marry and is unhappy with his life. I hope you all understand. I do want to continue this but I feel the need to ask, with such a long wait, are any of you still interested in me continuing? Please let me know. If so please let me hear some suggestions as to how you would like this story to go, with everything going on I obviously have a pretty bad case of writers block. Thank you all so much and again I am so sorry for not updating!_


	13. Rumors

**So this chapter is kind of short, but I felt like after the long wait I owed you something! After this chapter I am going to try to start making my chapters a little longer. I've missed writing and plan on getting back into it as much as school and life's drama will allow me to. Please review!**

**Chapter 12: Rumors**

Elle woke up the next morning feeling sleep deprived from all the tossing and turning she'd done all night. She was more confused than ever. She knew kissing Cody after everything she had done with Randy was wrong, she knew she should have told Cody that they could only be friends, but she was scared. Cody was a sweet guy that treated her right and she knew that he was the type of man she needed. She didn't even know anything about Randy besides that he had a reputation. She climbed out of bed and got herself ready for the gym. She was hoping that she could avoid everyone while she was there, she just needed time to think. She needed to figure everything out. She got dressed in spandex capri's, a light blue yoga tank, and her tennis shoes, then made her way down to the hotel's gym. She climbed onto the treadmill and began her hour run.

Soon after beginning her run she saw blue eyes starring at her from across the gym. She wanted to just ignore him. She knew what she had done with him was not right and she wanted to make sure she didn't get in the situation for it to happen again. She quickly turned her attention to the other side of the gym, trying to ignore him.

"Hey babe!" Cody said cheerfully, jumping onto the treadmill next to her.

Elle tried to force a smile, maybe coming to the gym was a bad idea after all. "Hey Code," She responded, not sounding anywhere near as happy as she had tried to.

Cody didn't seem to notice her tone of voice though and began running with her. He stayed on the treadmill beside her until her hour was over and he continued following her around the gym like a puppy. At one point he started trying to kiss her while she was at the squat rack.

Randy couldn't help but notice the way Cody followed her around, Randy chuckled to himself, 'He looks like a lost little puppy. If only he knew that she was just rolling around in the sheets with me!' Yet Randy still couldn't stop the anger that arose in him when he saw Cody place a light peck on Elle's cheek.

Elle noticed Randy stalking out of the weight area with anger all over his face. For some reason she felt a deep pang of guilt in her heart when she saw the look on his face, but tried to quickly push it out of her mind. 'He doesn't want anything but sex. He wasn't even interested in you until he figured out he could get in your pants,' her subconscious sneered at her.

"You okay babe? You look kind of zoned out?" Cody asked.

Elle quickly shook herself out of her Randy induced stupor and placed a small smile on her face, "I'm fine, I guess I just a little tired."

"Well I was… Would you… How about we-" Cody stammered before he was interupted by an extremely bubbly Natalya.

"You, Me dinner tonight!" Nattie said like it was some master plan.

"Of course girl! Sounds great." Elle was thankful to be going out with her friend tonight, hopefully it would get her mind off a certain blue eyed viper.

"Kay! I'll text you later and we can make plans, I've got to go do my cardio now! Talk to you later girl!" Natalya bounced away, headed toward the ellipticals.

"K talk to you later," Elle said to Natalya, and then turned to face Cody whose face had noticably dropped. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, never mind. I'm going to head back to my room and call Ted… see if he wants to hang out later." Cody said dully. The truth was, he was hoping to take Elle to a really nice dinner and show her how much he liked her.

"Kay, I'll talk to you later then!" Elle smiled, leaning in and placing a little kiss on Cody's lips, causing a small smile to return to Cody's face.

"Bye Babe." Cody then turned and headed out of the gym.

Elle finished doing her squats and decided to go to the little yoga room to stretch and clear her head. She sat down in the dark area and quickly began her usual stretching routine, not noticing the dark figure slipping in the door behind her. She pressed herself into downward facing dog and heard some one take in a deep breathe. She spun around quickly to see the last person she wanted to see.

"Pretty hot moves you got there new girl. We should try some of them out next time," he drawled with a cocky smirk inching across his face.

"Randy, there is not going to be a next time. What happened… well it shouldn't have happened and it's not going to again." Elle took in a deep breath, repeating in her head that he was a player and she needed him to stay as far away from her as possible, so she said the one thing she thought would keep him away. "I like Cody, what happened with you was a dumb drunken mistake. Now please leave me alone." With that, Elle gathered her things and started walking out, but not with out seeing the pain flash across Randy's face.

Later that night Randy decided he wasn't going to sulk in his hotel room any longer. He would go sulk at a bar instead. He sat in front of the bartender and ordered a glass of bourbon. 'What is wrong with me,' Randy asked himself, downing half the glass in one swig. 'I know I was rude at first but what have I done to make her think I'm so horrible?'

"Hey you're Randy Orton right?" Randy turned to see a woman with long red hair looking at him with devilish green eyes. She was wearing probably the shortest jean skirt possibly allowed in public, a midriff revealing v-neck tee and some of the darkest eyeliner he'd ever seen. To say she looked easy was an understatement.

"Well yes I am, and what is your name beautiful?" Randy asked, deciding to play along. Hell, maybe it would even help him to keep his mind off Elle, even if just for a few hours.

"Jessica." The red head responded.

"Well that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Randy said, clearly slurring since he was now working on his third glass of straight bourbon.

The red head placed her hand onto Randy's knee and slowly started stroking it up his thigh. "You want to get out of here and come to my place?" Jessica purred into his ear.

"I'd love to," Randy slurred, slipping his arm over the girl's shoulder.

They arrived at her apartment in a short five minutes and the girl immediately started places kisses down his jaw line. One of her hands slid under his shirt and started tracing the lines of his muscles while her other hand made it's way to the button on his jeans. Randy leaned his head back trying to focus on what the girl in front of him was doing. She wiggled her hand down his pants and started stroking his manhood. Just then all Randy saw was the beautiful blonde that he wished he was with right then.

He pushed the girl off of him, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I need to leave."

"Oh come one baby, I can show you a good time," the red head winked.

"No." was all Randy said as he turned and left the girls apartment to return to his lonely hotel room.

Elle got to the arena early the next evening for the house show, and decided to head to catering before getting ready for her match. She saw Cody and Ted sitting together talking and walked over to join them. But she regretted it as soon as she heard their conversation.

"I still can't believe Randy left the bar with that girl last night," Ted said rolling his eyes. Randy had been so caught up in himself that he hadn't even noticed that Ted and Cody were at the same bar as him.

"I know! She looked like a slut too. Although with Randy's reputation, a girl would have to be a bit of a whore to let him in her pants," Cody said laughing.

"Yea or at least not have any bit of self respect." Ted said nonchalantly.

"Well, that's not very nice," Elle said. Quickly turning beet red at the thought that even though they didn't know, they were directly speaking about her.

"Since when do you defend Orton?" Cody asked.

"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying it may not be the girls fault." Elle said, trying not to sound defensive.

"Well this girl pretty much threw herself into Randy's pants in the middle of the bar last night, so I'm pretty sure it was her fault." Ted stated, eyeing Elle suspiciously.

For some unknown reason, Elle's heart sank in her chest. She really had just been a fuck to Randy, hell he'd already moved on to the next girl dumb enough to let him in. Elle suddenly didn't feel much like eating and stood up to walk to the dressing room without even a word.

Cody gently grabbed her arm, "Is everything ok babe?"

"Yeah I just realized I needed to call my parents before the show," Elle lied.

"Oh Okay well I'll see you later then," Cody said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sounds good sweetie," Elle said, then hurried down the hall.

She was nearly to the dressing room when she once again ran into the rock hard form of Randy Orton. Randy just looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Elle, can we please talk?" Randy pleaded.

"Save it Randy… Or better yet why don't you go talk to the tramp you screwed last night?" With that, Elle was done. She would no longer waste her time with him, she knew she would only end up hurt if she did.


	14. Home

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is mainly filler but there were some things that should be explained in here, such as Elle's past with guys. Please review, I really enjoy hearing your opinion and thank you so much for sticking behind my story even after such a long break! You guys are awesome! BTW who else is super excited about Randy bringing the punt kick back? I know I almost did a back flip! NOTICE TO WWE: RANDY SERIOUSLY NEEDS A HEEL TURN! We all know bad boys are so much hotter… although Randy's hot no matter what! Ok enough babbling, on with the story.**

**Chapter 13: Home**

It was all Elle could do to walk away from Randy. She told herself he was no good for her and his actions last night made that more than clear to her. Yet for some reason there was a deep pain in her heart and tears began to form in her eyes. She slipped into a bathroom so no one could see her crying and let the tears free fall down her cheeks. She tried convincing herself the only reason she was so upset was because she had actually been foolish enough to allow him to have her. He was only the second man she had ever been with, and it had only been her second time doing it. Her first was with a guy named Craig. She thought he was a good guy, she thought he was the one. She had dated a few guys before him, that had quickly made it clear that they simply wanted sex from her. She had waited nine months to give him her virginity, so why had she given herself to Randy so fast? Soon after she gave herself to Craig she found out about his countless other bed partners, she had been his good girl, the one he was serious with so to speak, but since she didn't put out for so long he quickly decided to get it else where on the side. That was over two years ago. After that she threw herself into wrestling and hadn't given another man the time of day until Cody... and Randy.

Meanwhile-  
"Man what was that all about?" Ted asked, "she sure was quick to defend the girl Randy screwed last night!"

"I think she just dislikes Randy so much that she feels bad for the girl, I don't know, or maybe she was hurt by a guy like Randy in the past," Cody sighed, "it sure would explain why she hates Randy so much."

"Yeah man, I guess you're right." Ted agreed, but secretly he was still curious over the encounter with Elle. She seemed like a nice girl but there was definitely some tension between she and Randy, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was more of a sexual tension. But if Cody was happy he would just write it off as Randy being Randy.

Meanwhile-  
John walked into Randy's locker room just in time to see his friend slinging his fist into the wall.

"Fuck" Randy growled.

"What's up man?" John asked concerned about his friend. Although judging by the current situation he didn't need a response to know that it had to do with Elle. John was the only person Randy had confided in about what was going on, and although Randy would never admit it, he knew Randy felt something for the girl.

"Just dumb bullshit," Randy sighed sinking into a plush leather sofa.

"Does this have anything to do with Elle?" John asked.

"Yeah..." Randy wanted to just leave it at that but he could tell by the look on his friend's face that he wasn't going to drop it that easily. "She thinks I fucked that girl last night, she's pissed."

"Well I just have two things to say about that. First, you think she doesn't have feelings for you but if she didn't why would she care if you slept with someone else? And second, what did happen last night? Because from all the rumors going around the locker room it sounds like you did sleep with that girl." John replied.

"I didn't, I was going to, but I couldn't. I just kept thinking about Elle. But even if she did care, she doesn't now. I'm sure she won't be giving me the time of day again. She was so mad... but I could see how hurt she looked, man, and it made me feel like the biggest piece of shit. But why do I care so much? She's made it obvious that she is so head over heels for Cody." Randy explained himself.

"Well if you didn't have sex with that girl you need to clear that up with Elle. And honestly can you really blame her for pushing you away and running to Cody? I mean you know about your reputation and last night didn't help the matter!" John said getting annoyed at how oblivious his friend was.

"But you know I'm not like that, man!" Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm no angel but I'm not half as bad as some of the guys in the company, including her sweet little Cody."

"Talk to her, that's all you can do. If you like her as much as I think you do, you owe it to yourself at least to talk to her." John smiled, sounding like an experienced counselor.

"She won't talk to me, I just tried."

"Maybe I can fix that," and before Randy had the chance to object John had bolted out of the room.

After about ten minutes, Elle had finally cleaned up her face and worked up the courage to face everyone. She walked out of the bathroom and began her hunt for Cody. It was time she gave him more attention. He treated her so well and he deserved for her to do the same.

"Cody!" She hollered, seeing him about to walk into the locker room he shared with Ted.

"Hey baby!" Cody said with a big grin, "come on in, I need to start getting ready, my match is first!"

She walked in and noticed Ted was not there so she was free to talk. "Well I was just thinking, I would really like for us to go out for dinner again tonight. I know I haven't really been attentive recently, but I just have a lot on my mind! Sorry I'm rambling again, but I just want to make it up to you!"

"That sounds great honey," Cody said with a sincere smile.

"Great so how about after the show we go out to dinner, then watch a movie or something?" Elle asked.

"Ok I'll pick you up from your locker room then babe."

Elle walked out of Cody's room and was on her way to the diva's when she saw John Cena quickly approaching her. Normally this would have made her so excited, because he was John Cena after all, but knowing that he was best friends with Randy made her want to run in the other direction.

"Hey Elle can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked nicely.

"Now really isn't a good time John, I need to get ready," Elle said, trying to walk around him in the narrow hall, but his hand gently grabbed her arm.

"Please, it will only take a minute."

"Ok... Fine, you have a minute but then I need to go." Elle said, attempting to not sound too rude.

"Listen, I know it may not be my place to get involved but you really need to talk to Randy, at least hear him out," noticing that she was about to walk away he reached for her arm again, "wait, please just listen."

"What John? I don't want to hear what he has to say, I thought I already made that clear to him."

"Yeah you did, but I think you need to rethink that decision. I don't know everything that is going in with you an Randy, or you and Cody for that matter. But I know that Randy is a good guy who doesn't deserve the bad reputation that follows him around! He didn't sleep with that girl last night... because of you." And with that John let go of her arm, leaving her to think about everything he said.

The rest of the evening was a blur to Elle, she went through the motions of her match and getting ready for her date with Cody, her mind going a mile a minute the whole time. She knew she needed to snap out of it and give Cody all her attention, so adding her finally touch to her make up she decided she wouldn't think of the name Randy for the rest of the night. That could be dealt with tomorrow.

Cody was at her locker room, waiting, the minute the show was over. They went to a fancy Italian restaurant and talked for hours. She really did have a good time with Cody. By the time they got to the hotel they realized it was to late to watch a movie because they had a flight to catch in the morning.

"I had a great time Cody! Thank you so much." Elle smiled at him sweetly.

"I did too, I'm glad you asked me to go out," Cody said with a wink, " I hate that it'll be a few days before I see you again though!"

"It'll only be three days," Elle smiled, "I'll see you at Summerslam Sunday!" That immediately got Elle thinking again. It was finally time for her and Nattie's match against Rosa and Alicia to decide which team would have to then fight each other to be become number one contender for the Diva's championship.

"Yeah, I know. Have fun visiting home." Cody said.

"K have fun at the house shows." Elle replied. "Goodnight babe!"

Cody then leaned in to kiss her, but instead of his normal sweet light kisses, he was more forceful. He wasn't rough but it just seemed like there was more urgency behind it. He wrapped one hand around her waist and threaded his fingers through her hair with the other. She gasped for air and he took that as her granting his tongue entry into her mouth. He soon had her against the wall and pushed his hips into her waist, letting her feel how much he wanted her. But as if he felt her put her guard up he quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry, I think that wine made me a little more forward than I should have been," he smiled at her as if waiting to see of she was okay.

"It's ok," she said returning his smile.

He leaned in again but only to place a sweet kiss on her lips this time, "good night beautiful!"

She walked into her room and flopped onto her bed, so ready for some time with family. She loved the WWE and was more thankful to have this opportunity, but she had definitely not signed up for all this drama! She couldn't stop thinking about the way Cody had been so forceful. She honestly didn't care because she liked when a guy would actually take control sometimes. What she didn't understand was the change in attitude, he went from being sweet Cody, to forceful, but then right back to reserved sweet Cody. Why had he used the wine as an excuse? He only had one glass, she had seen him drink much more in the past so she knew that little wouldn't affect him that strongly. Whatever the issue was was just going to have to wait though, she had an early flight home tomorrow and needed to get to sleep.

She got home to Lynchburg late in the afternoon and went to her apartment to freshen up before heading to her parents house for dinner. She felt so relaxed again, being away from all the stress of figuring out Randy and Cody. She knew she shouldn't even be thinking about Randy but she couldn't help it. It was like every time she closed her eyes all she saw was his oceanic blue eyes. Those Eyes. It was like they hypnotized her. She could still feel his lips against hers, and taste his sweet mouth. When she dreamed, she dreamed about his touch, every stroke of his fingers causing goose bumps to arise all over her skin. Her heart pounding every time she thought about him claiming her. Her body ached to feel his touch again, but her mind told her it wasn't right. Her heart? Well that was the confused part. She wanted him and she knew she couldn't deny that, but after being so hurt in the past she built a wall around her heart.

She got up to get ready and decided she wouldn't dwell on that anymore. It was time to enjoy family!

"So Elle, have you met any guys?" Elle's mother asked while they were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Let's just not talk about guys right now! I think tonight should be free from that subject." Elle said, wanting to avoid guy talk like it was the plague.

"Ok spill!" Elle's older sister Rachel ordered.

"Well, I've gone on a few dates with this guy named Cody. He's really sweet but almost to sweet, like after our second date he was acting like we'd been married for years. It's kind of weird. Then, there's a guy named Randy, we have obvious chemistry but it seems like anytime we are around each other we get into arguments. I don't know what to think. I like Cody but I can never get Randy out of my mind, I'm so confused!" Elle explained.

"Well, honey I think if this Cody guy is really sweet and you and Randy argue a lot then Cody is the obvious choice," Elle's mother said, always picking the overly nice guys.

"Wait you wouldn't happen to be talking about Randy as in Randy Orton, the one you've been crazy about for years, going on about how hot he is and you can't wait to meet him and on and on and on!?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... That's the one," Elle said with a now bright red blush rising to her cheeks.

"Have you and Randy actually gone on a date?" Rachel pried.

"No, we kind of got off on the wrong foot and ever since then I feel like there's just been misunderstanding after misunderstanding getting in our way." Elle said.

"Maybe you need to talk to Randy. You never know, he may be arguing so much because he likes you and doesn't like that you've been seeing Cody." Elle's mom said, she always had the right answers.

"But he's never even tried to ask me out!" Elle sighed.

"Probably because you've been seeing Cody and he thinks you're not interested honey." She said back to her daughter.

Elle returned home from dinner at her parents and quickly got ready for bed, she was exhausted from the flight. She kept replaying the conversation with her mom and sister over in her head. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe she really should give Randy the chance to explain, after all he wasn't the only one acting like a jack ass. She knew she had been too hard on him when he tried to apologize at the hotel after the signing. Could John have been telling the truth? Did Randy not really deserve the bad reputation that followed him around? Out of anyone, she should be the one to understand that. Elle had mainly hung out with guys throughout high school but only as friends. But of course since she was around guys all the time she was stereotyped as a slut even though she was a virgin at the time. She decided that if the opportunity arose she would talk to Randy, but she certainly was not going to hunt him down.

She drifted off to sleep after an hour of tossing and turning, thinking about Randy. Yet the moment she slipped into a dream he filled her mind once again.

She woke up early the next morning to do some shopping with her mom and sister. They went around to a few stores, but spent most of their time in Target. Then, they went to Olive Garden for Elle lived for the WWE, these were the perfect moments in her life. Spending time with her family meant the world to her, she only wished her dad would be a little more up for shopping so she could have spent time with him today too. They did a bit more shopping then they all decided it was probably time to call it quits because they were tired, and didn't want to hurt their bank accounts to bad!

Elle got back to her apartment and put her feet up for a little while, callling her friends to straighten up their plans. She slipped on a sexy little black dress and some sky high heels, then fixed the curls in her hair, darkened her eye make up, and added a hot red lip to go along with it. She met her friends at a movie theater first, then they went to dinner. After dinner they decided to hit their local club, Phase2. She talked to her friends all about the Cody/Randy situation. All her friends knew how crazy about Randy she had always been, so they told her she needed to give him more of a chance. Her friends Laken and Katherine were the only ones she'd actually told about her sleeping with him, she knew they could keep her secret.

She got up Saturday morning, sad because she would have to leave to catch a plane to California as soon as she ate breakfast with her family, but excited because she was heading to Summerslam- her first pay-per-view! She knew most of the Superstars would be arriving the day of Summerslam, but she wanted to get there a day ahead so she could sleep off the jet lag. She was still adjusting to this life style after all and wanted to give the best show possible to her fans. She boarded her flight and watched as her home got smaller and smaller under the plane.

_**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, LOVE YA!**_


	15. Summerslam

**Chapter 14: Summerslam**

Elle arrived in Anaheim late Saturday evening and was ready to crash at the hotel. She had never been to California, so she was extremely excited to take a little tour the next day before Summerslam started. When she laid on the bed ready to relax her phone started ringing. She answered it without even checking.

"Hey babe, how was your visit home?" Cody asked.

"It was great, how did the shows go?" Elle said. She kind of wished she had checked before answering because after all the thinking she had done on her vacation home, she still hadn't figured out what she wanted. Simply put, she just wasn't ready to talk to Cody.

"They went well, but they would have been better if you were there! I was calling to tell you though that my flight got delayed because of a bad storm coming through so I won't be there tomorrow until right before the show." Cody said, sounding disappointed.

Hearing the disappointment in his voice made Elle feel bad. Cody really cared about her, but she was to stubborn to feel it back. Something told her that he was a great guy... just not a great guy for her. "Well that's to bad, I guess I'll have to recruit one of the girls to go touring with me tomorrow then."

"K well you have fun! Some of us that are stuck here are going to go out for some drinks now, but I'll see you tomorrow babe, night!" Cody replied.

"Ok, night." Elle hung up the phone and fell asleep before she even had the chance to get ready for bed.

The next morning Elle called Natalya and they decided to go sight seeing... and probably a lot of shopping. She met Nattie in the hotel lobby around noon and they decided to get lunch in the hotel restaurant before going out. It was a cute place that served local dishes and had a laid back California feel. While they were eating and talking Elle couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"You're best friend is looking at you," Natalya said sarcastically, as if she knew Elle had noticed it as well.

"What are you talking about," Elle asked, trying unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant.

"Randy hasn't taken his eyes off you since he walked in five minutes ago girl. He looks really down, did you guys have another argument?" Natalya asked.

'Damn her for being way to over observant!' Elle thought to herself. She knew she couldn't tell her about their fight because there was no way of explaining why she would be jealous of him leaving the bar with another girl. Elle was just not ready to talk to Natalya about everything going on. She really liked the other diva, but she knew that Natalya had been friends with Cody way before she even came around and Natalya would not be happy about her sleeping with Randy. "No, he's probably just got an attitude about someone accidentally running into him again or something like that!" Elle finally spoke up. "Isn't he always pissed about something?"

"Well you know Randy gets on my nerves, but he really isn't as bad as you've written him off to be," her friend shocked her by actually defending him.

"Damn have you and John both been drinking from the Orton kool-aid?" Elle accidentally said. 'Oh great now she's going to ask what I'm talking about with John!' Elle thought.

And as if on que Natalya said, "what were you talking about Randy with John?"

"Oh... John was just giving me the same spiel about how I've been really mean to him even though he's tried to apologize and blah blah," Elle said, trying to play it cool.

"He's right you know?" Natalya agreed with John... that was a surprise. Was Elle really being that hard on him? "I mean I totally agree that Orton can be the biggest asshole in the world," ah there was the Natalya, Elle knew and loved! "But just ignore him when he acts like a dick, don't play into it!"

"You're right." Was all Elle could say.

Just wonderful, she just wanted a fun day out exploring California, but of course somehow Randy had found a way to invade her mind and he was now all she could think about. It took everything in her power to not turn around and look at the beautiful man sulking behind her. She wanted to comfort him. 'Wait what the fuck am I thinking? Comfort him?! He's the one who went psycho on you your first day, he's the one who embarrassed you in the elevator with Natalya, and he's the one that probably was screwing some random chick from a bar!' Elle mentally yelled at herself. But she couldn't help but wonder if John and Natalya were right. But just then all that was quickly washed out of her mind.

"You know, when you're talking about someone who's sitting right behind you, you should make an effort to be a little quieter!" His deep voice spoke mockingly into her ear.

"I.. No... I just," Elle stammered.

"Why don't you try forming your own opinion about me instead of just following along with everyone else's? Or can you only take the time to be around me behind closed doors?" Randy sneered as he walked away.

"Fuck you!" Elle hollered after him, not even caring about the scene she had just made.

"Sure tell me when," the viper laughed.

Elle was now in tears in the middle of the hotels restaurant. "What was he talking about 'behind closed doors' Elle?" Natalya asked.

"Nothing, I never really said much but we talked for a while in my room after the signing I was stuck with him at." Elle lied.

"Oh, so you two were in the same room alone and you didn't kill each other?" Thankfully Natalya bought her story.

Elle laughed, "yea that's a shocker isn't it?" She suddenly had the urge to find Randy and telling him off for putting her on the spot in front of her friend like that. What was he thinking? "Hey, since I've been crying would you mind if I go to my room and straighten up? We can meet back in the lobby in half an hour?"

"Yeah that's fine girl! I just got a text from Tyson asking me to call him anyway!"

Elle quickly handed the waitress forty dollars, entirely to much to cover the meal and tip but she wanted to hurry. She nearly ran from the restaurant and spotted Randy getting on the elevator. She jumped in with him, deciding to tell him off right there.

Randy looked shocked when he saw her, but the shock quickly faded into a confident smirk. "When I asked when I didn't think you'd want it right this second!"

"Shut the hell up Randy. I didn't come in here for that. I came to tell you that you are such an ass. Every time I actually think that I may be wrong about you, you do something to prove that I'm right... You're a jerk! How dare you say something like that in front of Natalya! What if she told Cody?" Elle hollered at him.

"Aw we wouldn't want your precious little Cody to find out that you've been running to me to satisfy you, would we?" Randy growled. His eyes darkening with anger and passion and sadness all at once. "You know you think I'm so horrible because of bull shit that you hear about me, which isn't even true might I add, but you are the one who is being judgmental and sneaking around behind Cody's back!"

"I'm not dating Cody, Randy, it wasn't cheating!"

"You keep telling yourself that babe, but would you be sticking around with him if you found out he was screwing some one else?" Randy asked.

"First of all you and I had sex ONCE. Second of all this isn't about Cody! And third if I shouldn't be sticking around someone who's screwing other people then I guess I shouldn't talk to you anymore should I?" Elle yelled at the viper.

"I didn't have sex with her Elle! Are you to fucking stubborn to just believe what I'm telling you?" Randy asked. They were now openly fighting in the hall in front of Randy's room.

"Trust me that's not the first time I've heard that from a player!" Elle rolled her eyes.

"But I'm not that guy! Why can you not see that?" Randy said. He was trying so hard to sound angry but it was quickly turning into sadness.

"Well maybe because your actions speak louder than words! You have repeatedly been mean to me so why am I supposed to believe that you're actually a good guy?" Elle honestly wanted to know, but she didn't want to hear anymore, "just forget it Randy. I can't argue like this anymore. I have better things to do!" Randy saw the tears that she was trying to hide before she rushed back into the elevator and headed to the lobby.

"Because I care," Randy whispered the words he had wanted to say to her to the now closed elevator doors. 'What is it about that girl?' He asked himself, 'she makes me want to punch something, hold her, kiss her, punch something again, and fuck her all at once!' He was so frustrated. It was like that little blonde was all he thought about anymore. He wanted to hold her in his arms again. His lips wanted to taste her again. And his body needed her. She opened up something different in him, like he couldn't control himself... but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. Even while he argued with her, he had wanted to pick her up right there and have her in the hall. 'That would have shut her up,' Randy smirked at that thought. He needed a drink, preferably a strong one, but there was something stopping him. The tears he had seen in her eyes as she walked away. It showed him what he wanted to know. What he needed to know. She cared too.

Elle met Natalya in the lobby a few minutes later and the two went out in search of a good store. "You feel any better?" Natalya asked her.

"I guess. I just can't believe he acted that way." Elle sighed. She attempted to not sound as down as she truly felt.

"Girl I know you don't want to hear this, but you should have just ignored him... like I had said right before that happened." Her friend said.

"I know, I know. He just pushes my buttons!"

"What does Cody say about the way you and Randy fight?" Natalya asked.

Elle thought about that for a moment, "I guess he really doesn't know the extent of how much we argue. I don't really talk to him much about it, you know?"

"I guess but it just seems like your boyfriend would defend you, like tell Randy to leave you alone or something!"

"He's not my boyfriend Nattie!" Elle reminded. "Anyway! Enough about all that! How are you and Tyson?"

The mere mention of Tyson's name quickly changed the subject without a hint of an argument. Elle managed to avoid the topics of Randy and Cody for the rest if their afternoon together, and they had a really great time shopping.

"Oh my gosh girl this load of bags is going to break my arm before I can get it into my room!" Elle giggled as they lugged their many shopping bags into the hotel.

"Yeah you definitely went a little crazy with the shopping today didn't you? But I guess a little retail therapy can never hurt!" Natalya laughed.

"I don't think I'm the only one that went crazy!" Elle said, pointing out Natalya's bags. "Are you trying to open your own mall?"

"Very funny!" Natalya said sarcastically. "Shit, it's getting late we better get ready for the show tonight! You want to ride to the arena together?"

"Yup! Call me when you're ready to go!" Elle said opening the door to her room.

She dropped all of the bags on the bed before there was a knock on her door. 'Who in the world?' She thought as she walked over and looked out the peep hole. It was Cody. She opened the door and he pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"Hey sweetie," Cody said. Elle couldn't help but notice there was something a little off.

"Hey Code. These are beautiful, thank you!" Elle took the flowers and gently placed them on the counter.

"So are you ready for your first pay-per-view?" He asked.

Elle shook her head fiercely, "excited, hell yeah! Ready? No!" She laughed, "I just want to make sure to put on my best show possible for the fans! I can't believe Summerslam is tonight, and I'm going to be in it!"

Cody gave a little smile, not anywhere near his usual hundred watt smile. "That's good, I'm sure you'll do great. Are you riding with me?"

Elle felt a little guilty. She had spent all day with Natalya, she should have thought about the fact that Cody would want to see her this evening. "Oh Cody I'm so sorry, Natalya asked me too and I already agreed to go with her. I can call and cancel with her if you want me to, I'm sure she'd understand!"

"No it's ok! You guys have fun, I should go get ready too." Cody responded.

"Alright, see you there!"

Elle shut the door and started changing clothes. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Cody. Of course she immediately assumed the worst. 'Oh no, he knows something happened with Randy. He found out,' Elle was now completely freaking out. 'No he would have said something... and why would he have brought me flowers if he knew something like that.' she tried convincing herself. Before she got the chance to think about it anymore Natalya called her to meet in the lobby.

The girls arrived at the arena and dropped their things off in the locker room. Then, they headed to sign a few autographs. It was Summerslam after all. On the way out Elle was stopped by one of the writers.

"Elle, you have a meeting tomorrow about your story line, tomorrow before Raw. You need to arrive an hour early," the writer said.

"Ok thanks for letting me know," Elle said politely.

"Ooh I wonder what that will be about!" Natalya said excitedly.

"I know! I guess there's going to be something big happening if they aren't just giving me a script. I hope it's nothing bad!" Elle said nervously.

"I'm sure it's not girl!" Natalya reassured her with a smile.

They signed autographs for a while then went back to the locker room to prepare for their match.

Elle stood in guerrilla position nervously. It was her first match at a pay-per-view. Her heart was pounding a mile a minuted as her music hit. She smiled and waved to the crowd as she made her way down to the ring, people cheered loudly at the bubbly blonde. She jumped into the ring and got onto the turnbuckle to wave and blow kisses to the fans. Soon the match had begun. It was back and forth with frequent tags from both teams. Rosa and Alicia were about to cheat to win, with Rosa distracting the ref and Alicia trying to hit Natalya with a chair. Elle quickly jumped over the ropes and hit Alicia with a drop kick, slamming the chair back into Alicia's face. She pulled the chair out of the ring and Natalya quickly covered Alicia for the win. Elle and Natalya cheered and celebrated. But they knew that this meant they had a match against each other the next night on Raw over the number one contender spot.

Elle got back to her hotel room late that night. She hadn't seen Cody at all during the show except when he was out in the ring. Something was definitely wrong but she still couldn't figure it out. Maybe he had finally realized she wasn't as into him as he was her. Maybe he was finally just giving up.

She didn't want to stress about it anymore. She was ready to sleep and replay her and Natalya's victory over and over again.

Monday afternoon she arrived at the arena early, just as she had been instructed to do. She made her way through the hall to the meeting room. She was so nervous and excited to know what her change in story line would be. She straightened her skirt and ran her hands over her shirt to smooth invisible creases, then opened the door. She quickly found a seat and noticed that there were only three others in the room with her.

"Hi Elle, it's good to see you again," she looked over to the brunette that had talked to her in the hall the previous day. "My name is Sarah and I'm a new writer here!"

Elle smiled at the girls enthusiasm. Sarah looked to be around the same age as Elle. "Good to see you again too, Sarah."

"Sarah would you like to talk to Elle about the upcoming changes, it'll be good practice for you?" asked an older man, who was obviously a senior writer with the WWE.

"Really? I'd love to!" Sarah grinned, taking a seat across from Elle.

Elle sat down and looked at the excited girl, "Should I be nervous?"

"No!" Sarah assured, "This is actually great news for you, although it may be hard for you to adjust to the change."

"Ok, what's going on?" Elle asked, now extremely nervous, "So I'm not getting future endeavored?"

"Of course not!" Sarah giggled, "No you're what a lot of people would consider a promotion. It won't sound like it at first but hear me out! You're going to have a heel turn. When you and Natalya have your match tonight, she will win but you are going to become angry and attack her."

"How is that going to be a promotion? Won't I be losing a lot of fans?" Elle stammered. Although she'd always secretly cheered for the bad guys, she enjoyed being a face. She knew heel divas were pretty disliked. They were always thought of as the whiny little bitches. Elle didn't want her character to be like that.

"Well we're thinking of going more old school heel. You're not going to start being one of those divas that thinks she deserves everything for doing nothing. You're going to be the one that takes no shit and even though she can be a little pushy, she actually deserves what she gets." Sarah explained, "The WWE is going to start making the Diva's division strong again, and you're the one Vince chose to do that!"

"So you're telling me that Vince pretty much wants me to lead a Diva's revival?" Elle exclaimed. She was dumb-struck. The Diva's division was going to get a much needed revival and she was going to be leading it! How could this be happening to her? To say that Elle was thrilled was an understatement! "But I don't understand, don't most people who have a successful heel turn start with a really strong fan base? I haven't even been here a month!"

"Yes, you're right. That's why you will be getting a new boyfriend. He's going to make your fan base sky rocket!" Sarah said excitedly.

"So… who is it?" Elle was now more nervous than ever. She was going to be starting an on screen relationship with someone she had probably never even met before.

Elle heard the door open. "That should be him now," Sarah said, expectantly.

Elle looked into the face of the man that strolled through the door carelessly. "Fuck!" was all Elle was able to say.


	16. Figuring It Out

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's my longest one yet! If I can say so myself it's pretty exciting too! Thank you so much to everyone taking the time to read, follow, favorite, and review my story, it means so much to me everytime I get a new alert! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 15: Figuring It Out**

She looked into the ocean blue eyes that sparkled back at her.

"Elle, I'm sure you know who Randy is, he's going to be your new on screen boyfriend," Sarah said. She clearly hadn't paid attention to the profanity that Elle had slipped out when Randy walked in.

"Yeah, I know Randy…" Elle whispered, not being able to say much else.

"Well this should be interesting." Randy smirked.

"Vince hasn't had a star couple for a while now so he's really taking this and running. He wants you two to fly together and look over the scripts together. He said he wants there to be obvious chemistry." Sarah said. She was now starting to sense the tension between the pair.

"Oh, I'm sure chemistry won't be a problem. Will it Elle?" Randy winked.

"No.. no problem at all," Elle faked a smile.

"Ok! Great! Here are the scripts, you guys can look over them before the show starts. Elle, make sure to tell Natalya about the change of plans at the end of your match." The young writer said.

"Ok, thank you Sarah," Elle was now starting to regain her composure. She took the script and walked out of the room, hoping that she could get away before Randy came out.

"It's not very polite to just walk away from your boyfriend with out saying good bye!" Randy said as he jogged to catch up with her.

Elle rolled her eyes, "You're definitely not my boyfriend."

"Harsh." Randy growled, "Well we need to go over this script together."

"I'm perfectly capable of reading a script on my own."

"Come on Elle, let's at least try to be a little professional can't we?" Randy mocked, "We need to look over it and make sure there is nothing we need to discuss together."

"Fine, lets just get this over with!" Elle said, sounding defeated.

The two headed to Randy's locker room to look over the scripts. "So I wonder how long it will be until we have a steamy on screen make out!" Randy said jokingly.

"Hopefully it won't make it that far."

Randy scooted closer to her on the couch, "that's not really what you want though is it?" He softly brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Randy please, don't.." Elle mumbled.

"Wait let me guess what your excuse will be this time. Either because of Cody or because I'm an ass. Stop lying to yourself Elle! Every time it suits you, you make it perfectly clear that poor little Cody is not your boyfriend, so that shouldn't be stopping you now. And you call me an ass? Have you ever stopped and thought about the way you treat me?" Randy was ranting.

Elle didn't know what came over her, she couldn't stop herself. She lunged across the couch until she was sitting in Randy's lap and she brought her lips crashing down on his. She couldn't deny it, her body was craving him. She had to feel him again. Randy was shocked at first but quickly joined in. He felt her tongue slide across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her. He cupped his hands around her face, Elle's hands were both placed firmly on his chest. Elle couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when he gently bit her bottom lip, which only added to Randy's need for her. Elle broke contact with Randy's lips just enough to slip his shirt over his head and he slowly started placing light kisses down her neck. Elle let out another moan as he kissed her collarbone. Randy was sliding Elle's shirt up her stomach when John burst through the door. "Damn it John!" Randy yelled, "do you know how to fucking knock on a door?" Elle quickly jumped from Randy's lap, her face was beet red. She looked at John then at Randy and ran out the door.

"Man I'm sorry," John said. "But does that mean you actually got her to talk to you?"

"No, she just jumped on me." Randy said, rolling his eyes and tossing his hands in the air.

John laughed, "well that's a start isn't it?"

"Well it would have been a lot more than a start if you hadn't busted through the door! Way to be a cock block John!"

John gave Randy a look of utter annoyance, "maybe you two need to be talking instead of fucking!"

"Yeah I know, I just can't stop myself with her." Randy was telling the truth about that. He did know he had things he wanted to say to her. He just couldn't help the way his body reacted to her. He wanted her so bad and now that he had been interrupted, that want was even stronger. He'd end up proud of himself if he didn't grab her and fuck her on national television the next time he saw her. Randy smirked thinking of the idea.

Elle wondered into the Diva's locker room a few minutes later. When she walked in Rosa got a strange look on her face, "oh hey Elle." She gave Elle a smile and quickly left the locker room.

Elle looked over at Natalya, who was sitting on a bench. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she's been really quiet ever since she got here. So how did the meeting go?"

"Interesting! I have so much to tell you about!"

"Well spill!" Natalya said.

"Well first of all Vince has picked me of all people to lead some kind of Diva's division revival. So I'm going to be turning heel tonight, I'm attacking you after you get the win. But the thing that just tops it all off..." Elle said the last part sarcastically, "I'm getting an on screen boyfriend, and you would NEVER guess who it is!"

"Please don't tell me it's Randy?" Natalya asked.

"You got it!" Elle shrugged her shoulders in annoyance. In all honestly she was frustrated right now and she wasn't sure why. Was it because she had literally thrown herself at Randy? Or because John had interrupted them?

Elle got ready for her match and made her way to guerrilla position. She was so nervous, this was it. Her last entrance, at least for a while, as a face. She soaked it all in as she walked down the ramp. Smiling a little bigger and waving a little more, although she should probably be toning it down since she was supposed to believably be the bad guy after tonight. The match was quickly underway. Elle and Natalya traded blows and Elle soon took the lead. She had Natalya down and was about to make the pin when Nattie turned it around and put Elle in the sharpshooter. Elle was in the middle of the ring and had no choice but to tap. Now it was time for her to snap. She stood up and made herself look as angry as possible. She grabbed Natalya's hair and slammed her back into her knee, turning it into an extra painful version of a back breaker. She then jumped up onto the turnbuckle and hit her finisher (pretty much an RKO from the top rope) as Natalya attempted to stand up. The crowd didn't know how to react at first until Elle decided to take it a little further by getting a vicious grin on her face. The reaction was so split, Elle was honestly shocked. There were definitely plenty of boos out there but there were just as many people cheering, maybe even more. She made her way up the ramp and walked backstage, the camera following her the entire way to capture the next moment for all to see.

As Elle turned the corner she saw Randy standing waiting for her. She could hear the crowds screams and simultaneous boos as Randy's image was shown on the Titron. "Elle right?" Randy asked.

Luckily even though they had never ended up looking over the script together, Elle had made sure to look it over thoroughly on her own. "Ye.. Yeah." Elle tried to sound nervous.

"Well Elle," Randy practically purred her name, making her weak at the knees even though this was all scripted, "I was watching your match and I've got to hand it to you, you're pretty damn impressive." Randy then winked at her.

She couldn't help the blush that arose on her cheeks. "Thank you Randy," she said excitedly.

It was then in the script that Randy was supposed to lean down and pretend to whisper something flirty in her ear. She didn't expect him to actually say anything though, or at least nothing that turned her on so much. "When you blush, it makes me want to do so many things to you Elle. All of which would probably make you blush even brighter."

Elle couldn't help the gasp that came out of her mouth. Randy smirked at her then walked away. She wanted that man more than anything in her entire life, and right now she would have given just about anything to be back in that locker room with him again.

She was finally snapped back into reality when she heard the crowd cheering, some even letting out loud ooohhhs about the flirtation. The camera man shut off his camera and turned to Elle. "You did great Elle! You guys have awesome on screen chemistry!"

"Um, thanks," Elle said, still completely entranced by the blue eyed man that was now long gone. Elle walked down the hall way to get her bags and go back to the hotel. She wanted to be going back with Randy.

Even if she didn't end up with Randy, she needed to tell Cody that they couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't fair to Cody. Some times she hated Randy and some times all she could think about was his lips on hers. The fact was that she rarely even thought of Cody, unless it was feeling bad for yet again doing something that she knew would hurt him. She knew she should be with Cody, he was the safe choice, but she didn't feel any sparks when he kissed her, her body didn't ache for him the way it did for Randy. Her only problem was that Elle was nearly incapable of hurting good people. She needed to tell Cody to just move on from her and that she wasn't right for him, but she knew it would crush him. She had to do it, not for Randy but because she just didn't have those feelings for Cody, but now she had to work up the courage.

Elle walked up to the locker room only to see Cody waiting for her at the door. "I didn't know about the heel turn or whatever is going on between you and Randy now."

"Yeah, I just found out before Raw tonight. I had a meeting with some of the creative team earlier." Elle said. She could tell something was still off with Cody. "What's wrong Cody? You haven't been acting like yourself recently."

"Uh, yea… yeah everything is fine." Cody said. "So what's with the heel turn?"

"Well I'm going to be helping get the Diva's division strong again," Elle explained.

"And Randy?" Cody asked.

"Well creative thought having a big name superstar as my on screen boyfriend would help stregthen my fan base. Of course they had to chose Randy." Elle explained.

Cody gave her a small smile, "Well congrats. I should go get ready for my match," he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips, "Bye babe."

It hurt Elle to see him like this and she wanted to know what was wrong. Before she could stop herself, she reached out and grabbed Cody's arm. "Please tell me what's wrong. Have I done something?"

Cody looked sad when she asked this, "You haven't done anything babe, you're amazing. I couldn't ask for anything better than you. I just had a weird night the other night and I'm not sure what to do. It's nothing important okay?"

"Ok, well if you want to talk you know I'm here for you." Elle replied.

"Thanks sweetie," he once again kissed her lightly on the lips then walked away towards his locker room.

Elle got back to the hotel and was getting ready for bed. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Cody. She couldn't end things with him when he seemed so upset about something.

The next morning she got her suitcase and went to the airport. She boarded her flight and waited for who ever was seated beside her to arrive. "Good morning, girlfriend." Randy plopped down in the seat next to her, looking entirely to wide awake for this time of morning.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise this early in the morning," Elle said sarcastically.

"Well if you had been listening during our meeting yesterday, instead of eye fucking me, you would have heard her say that we will be flying together. From now on I really do think we should meet in the hotel lobby and ride together. Or we could always room together, that would make nights a lot more fun." Randy now had a blatant smirk spreading across his face.

Elle felt a hot blush flowing over her cheeks. She glanced behind them to make sure there was no one close enough to hear them. She saw a few Superstars and Diva's sitting a little farther back. She spotted Cody who was sitting just a few rows behind them. He smiled and waved when he saw Elle and she waved back. This flight was going to be hell.

"Randy, you need to be quiet." Elle said in a hushed voice. She pulled a blanket over her, hoping to fall asleep and wake up only once they landed.

"Aw do you not want your precious little Cody hearing about us?" Randy said, he was obviously mad now.

"I don't want anyone to know about what happened between us Randy!" Elle said, trying not to raise her voice.

Randy's hand was suddenly under the blanket, gliding up her leg to the top of her jeans. "You don't want people to know that you come to me to get your kicks?" Randy smirked as he unbottoned the top of her jeans. "Well you better try not to scream then."

"Randy don't.. you need to sto… oohh," Elle groaned as his fingers slid under here silky thong and pressed right onto her most sensitive area. She grabbed his arm, fully intending to pull his arm away, but as soon as his thumb started flicking across her clit she couldn't resist him. His expert touch was enough to drive her insane. She pulled his arm closer to her and let her nails dig into his skin. He was moving at a slow speed, taunting her, then he slid a finger deep inside her. "Ohh fuck, Randy," She quietly moaned.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Randy asked, clearly proud seeing her melting away at his simple touch.

"Yes, Oh my God, Yes," She whispered, letting out another quiet moan. "Please don't stop!" She begged.

Randy quickened the pace of his thumb and slid another finger into her. She felt that tightening down in her core, the one that only Randy had ever made her feel. The one that warned her that she was about to come undone. "Let it go." Randy commanded. She shattered. Sinking her teeth into her lip so she didn't scream. Her body jerked as he kept pumping her orgasm to last longer.

"Fuck, Randy, Oh Shit!" Elle purred. A cocky smirk settled onto Randy's face. She glanced around trying to make sure nobody had witnessed what just happened, to her relief everyone seemed to either be asleep or deep in conversation. A deep exhaustion now settled in her. "Randy, you can't do stuff like that. It's not right. We are in the middle of a plane with half the people we work with!"

"Well if I recall, you're one who was begging me not to stop." Randy laughed.

"That wasn't fair! If I started getting you off in the middle of a plane I'm sure you wouldn't be begging me to stop after I already started… without your permission if I may add."

"You're right I wouldn't.. you're more than welcome to try it out if you want," Randy said with a little wink. "Stop complaining anyway, you got what you wanted and no one even noticed. The way I see it, it's a win win situation." He laughed.

"I'm going to sleep now." Elle stuck headphones in her ears and turned away from Randy. Whether it was from the exhaustion of the early morning or the release she'd just experienced, Elle was soon fast asleep.

Elle didn't wake up until the plane was about to land. She tried not to even glance at Randy but she couldn't help but to sneak a look at him. He really was beautiful, if he had decided not to wrestle he could have easily had a career as a model. Randy looked back at her with a devilish sparkle in his deep blue eyes and she couldn't help the smile that formed across her lips. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Before she had the chance to replay, a stewardess walked through instructing everyone to buckle their seat belts for landing.

They were soon off the plane and Randy placed his hand on the small of her back helping to guide her to luggage pick up. "Things are about to be a little crazier than you're used to." He whispered in her ear.

"What do you.." but before she could finish, she saw a large gathering of fans hollering for Randy. They had all shown up just hoping to steal a glimpse of the Viper. He was right she wasn't used to this, but he was Randy Orton so of course she should be expecting a fan gathering for him. Randy protectively leaned in closer to her and helped her make her way through the mass of people.

"We're supposed to be turning into a couple soon Elle, show a little affection," Randy whispered to her.

'Show affection? What the hell did he want her to do? Make out with him in the middle of the air port?' She thought to herself, 'That's not happening.' She decided to be a little more reserved about "showing affection" and simply snaked her hand behind his back, but she couldn't help the way her body instinctively pressed closer to his. They got their luggage and found their way to the waiting SUV. As soon as the door was shut Elle scooted away from Randy. "Randy this is just a storyline. You don't see other fake couples running around through the airport together."

"You're right. But Vince wants this to be a big deal. He wants people on wrestling blogs and rumor mills to actually think there is something going on. People enjoy something like that much more if they truly believe its real." Randy explained, like what Vince wanted was supposed to be common knowledge.

"Ok I'll play your little games for the sake of Vince, but I draw the line at staying in the same hotel room…"

"But…" Randy started, with an evil grin forming on his face.

"NO, that is NOT happening." Elle said pointedly.

"Ok, but that doesn't cross out me taking you to dinner then?" Randy asked. He honestly wanted to know. He thought that maybe if he could take her out and show her a good time, she'd be more willing to give him a chance.

"Randy, I don't…"

"Come on just dinner? A few fans can get pictures, they'll spread across the internet. Vince will be thrilled!" Randy asked, but it came out more like begging. "And if at any time you want to leave you are free to go!'

"Let me think about it, OK?" Elle said as she grabbed her bags out of the trunk and made her way into the hotel.

"Fine, I'll see you at the show." Randy replied.

She couldn't help but notice the dissapointment in his voice and it made her feel bad. "Fine Randy… we'll go to dinner."

"Really?" He looked up excitedly, reminding her of a little kid that was told he was going to Disney Land. "Well a bunch of us have a signing tomorrow, we could go after?"

"OK, see you at the show Randy," she smiled then headed to check in. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to go out with him but she would just tell herself it was to make Vince happy.

"You and Randy sure are taking this storyline seriously," Natalya said to her while they were sitting in catering. "You looked mighty cozy on the plane ride."

"Well first of all we were told we had to fly together, and I don't know how we looked cozy, I was asleep most of the ride…" Elle said.

"Yeah, asleep curled up to Randy's side, and he sure did look happy about it!"

"What?! I fell asleep facing away from him and when I woke up I was facing forward. I wasn't cuddling him. Was I?" Elle asked, her face now bright red.

"Yea, you two were pretty snuggly together." Natalya explained.

"Shit," Elle cursed, "I didn't know I did! That's so embarrassing! Oh no, Cody probably saw it too!"

"No, he was sleeping too, but you might want to talk to him because he did see you walking through the airport arm in arm." Natalya said.

"Well Vince wants people to believe it may actually be real. He wants people to think it's not just kayfabe." Elle told her friend.

"Well you need to explain that to Cody then, because he didn't look to happy," Natalya suggested.

"OK, I'll go find him now," Elle left the catering room in search of Cody. Soon she spotted him in front of his locker room arguing with Rosa. 'What in the world,' Elle thought. Rosa soon spotted Elle and huffed away in the other direction.

"What's going on with Rosa?" Elle asked.

"Oh.. uhh. I don't know, she just got mad about something or another and started flipping out in Spanish." Cody rambled. "What's up?"

"Well I was just coming to make sure you know that Randy and I walking through the airport together was simply for the storyline. Vince wants it to be believable." Elle said.

"Oh Okay. Just be careful around him, Elle, he'd probably try to take advantage of you, in a heart beat, then never speak to you again." Cody warned.

The truth was though, Randy had already had her and now he was sticking around, trying to take her out and walk her through aiports. He said it was all for the storyline but she wasn't stupid. The dissapointment in his eyes when she told him she would have to think about going to dinner with him was evident. Elle tried to shake herself from her thoughts and replied, "Yeah I know Cody. Don't worry about Randy," She lied. "Cody you should know though, Randy and I are going to dinner tomorrow. It's nothing to worry about. We just want some fans to see us out together and we figured it would be a good way to discuss the story line. Obviously we need to start being able to get along or this is never going to work the way Vince wants it to."

"Ok, babe, I understand. Just please be careful around him Elle. Don't let him get you drunk." Cody awkwardly laughed at the last part.

"I know how to be careful Cody. But I don't think Randy would ever take advantage of a drunk girl," she said, feeling the need to defend him. "I thought you were the one that said he's not as bad as I thought?"

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't sleep with you if he got the chance. Elle I just really like you and I don't want to see him hurt you."

"I know Cody, I'll be fine." She smiled, "I'm a big girl."

Cody leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later?"

"Probably, I have to stay for the whole show even though I don't have a match tonight because I'm going out to mess with Natalya during her match then I'm making an appearance during Randy's match. Good luck out there," She said softly.

"Thanks babe," Cody said as he walked into his locker room.

Elle had already made her distraction during Nattie's match, causing her to lose, and was now waiting in guerilla position for her cue to enter the ring to support Randy.

"K Elle, you're up!" The crew member instructed.

Sheamus (who is a face) was about to pick up Randy and hit white noise, when Elle started walking down the ramp. She was clapping her hands cheering Sheamus on. He turned to look at her and got a flirty smile on his face. She winked at him and blew him a little kiss. By this time Randy was up and posing to strike. As soon as Sheamus turned around from flirting with Elle, Randy caught him in the RKO and covered him for the win. Elle pointed at Randy and winked at him then turned to walk backstage. The crowd went wild, once again she was shocked by how split their reactions were. She truly expected people to immediately hate her, but it seemed like many fans were supporting her heel turn. She stopped and took in the cheers from the crowd once she was backstage and out of sight. This was her dream. The WWE was her dream. She would never know what she had done to deserve this, but she was more than thankful.

"You did great out there," Randy said as he walked back stage. "You need a ride to the hotel? Fans would love seeing us leave together," He winked.

"Nice try Randy but I'm going to catch a ride with one of the girls."

"They've all left by now babe." He said, smirking at her.

"Well then I'll get a cab or something!"

Randy started laughing so hard it took him a minute to be able to reply. "So you think first of all that you're really going to be able to stand out there and wait for a cab without being attacked by fans, and second that after the show you're really going to be able to find a cab? Come on, stop being stubborn."

"Fine," Elle now had a pout across her face and she didn't care if Randy saw it. He was so annoying. He always got his way. It was like he could talk her into anything.

"Alright, come on pouty, lets grab our things and get out of here." Randy said, still laughing at her.

"I don't have anything to grab, I didn't have to bring a bag since I didn't have to change for a match." Elle replied, still pouting.

"Alright well come with me to get my things and we'll go."

Elle followed Randy through the hall towards his locker room. He was turning a corner but stopped in the middle of the hall, causing her to run into him. "What the hell Randy, move."

"Elle, don't!" but she had already pushed past him to see why he'd stopped her.

"Oh…" was all Elle could say. She now understood what Randy didn't want her seeing. He was trying to protect her feelings.

**What do you think Randy was trying to protect Elle from seeing? Do you think Elle is finally realizing Randy isn't as bad as she assumed? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Stay

**Sorry this chapter is super short but I've been really sick! I'm also trying to figure out something more for this story because if I don't then unfortunately it will be ending soon. So once again if you have any ideas then PM me. If you want this story to last longer and have something that can be added into it PM me. I don't want this story to be over yet but I don't want to fill it with a bunch of ridiculous drama that would never happen in real life just to make it last longer! Please review and PM ideas to me PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Chapter 16: Stay**

"Oh…" was all Elle could say. She now understood what Randy didn't want her seeing. He was trying to protect her feelings.

Cody was standing in the corner of the hall with Rosa firmly pressed against him. They were kissing. Cody quickly noticed Elle and pushed Rosa away. "Elle, oh my God. This isn't what it seems like."

"Really? Because it looks like it's exactly what it seems like!" Elle said, anger bubbling up inside her. Did he think she was stupid?

"Please just let me explain..." Cody started saying until he noticed Randy standing behind Elle. "What are you doing with him?"

Randy stepped in, "not like it's any of your business now, but I was giving her a ride back to the hotel because Natalya already left. And unlike you I actually think about her being stuck here without a ride."

Cody started getting angry and walked towards Randy with his fists clenched. Elle jumped in, "STOP IT! Come on Randy lets get your stuff and go."

"Ok," was all Randy said and he walked towards his locker room door.

She started to follow him when Cody reached out for her arm, "Elle please wait, let me at least explain. I never meant..."

"Save it Cody. I don't want to hear it right now ok?" Elle knew she didn't really have the right to be mad at him after everything she had done with Randy, but she wasn't ready to hear Cody's excuses yet. She pulled away and slipped into the room behind Randy. She didn't know why but tears started forming in her eyes.

Randy walked over and pulled her to him. Just holding her. "Come on, lets go." He looked out the door to make sure Cody and Rosa were no longer there and they walked to the garage where Randy's rental was parked. It was a quiet ride home. Neither one knew what to say. Randy wanted to comfort her, but at the same time it hurt that she was actually this hurt by Cody's actions considering everything that had happened with them.

He walked her up to her room and she looked up at him with teary eyes. "I want you to stay." Elle whispered.

He couldn't refuse her. He thought maybe he should say no, because honestly he felt like the second choice now that Cody had hurt her, but he couldn't say no to her. "Ok"

They walked into her hotel room. She got ready for bed and climbed in next to Randy. He pulled her in to him and held her. "I shouldn't be here." Randy said softly, as if it were almost to himself.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't, but I want to be." Randy said, not answering her question yet. "You're clearly hurt over Cody. Maybe you should be trying to work things out with him." He couldn't help the jealousy that he felt when he saw her crying over him. She shouldn't be crying over a little bitch like Cody Rhodes!

"Randy, I'm not hurt over losing Cody," she tried to explain. "I'm hurt because I'm sick of picking guys that only hurt me. I'm upset because I judged Cody for what he did even though what I've done is just as bad. I'm upset because I shouldn't have assumed the he was a good guy. I feel dumb because I tried to force myself to feel something for him because of the fact that I thought he was a good guy. But I'm not hurt because of losing him." She looked into the Viper's steely blue eyes that reflected hers so perfectly.

Tears began to form in her eyes again and she tried to blink them away. "Shhh." Randy whispered, wiping a stray tear that was falling down her face. He pulled her tight against him, "go to sleep."

She wanted to argue with him and talk more, but she realized just how exhausted she was and closed her eyes. Her rubbed his hand gently up and down her back, and held her tight with the other. Laying in those perfect tattooed arms, Elle let sleep consume her. She had never felt more comfortable. Even in her sleep she nuzzled her face into his neck, being soothed by his warm scent. Something about him made her feel safe.

Randy had never seen anything so beautiful in his life than she looked right now. Curled up in his arms, with her big blonde waves flowing all around her, and no make up on... she looked perfect. He knew that she had done the same things to Cody that Cody had done to her, but seeing her hurting gave him the urge to rip Cody's head off. He didn't understand what it was about this girl. All he knew is that for some unknown reason, he was falling for her and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. She drove him crazy sometimes with her smart mouth. She didn't take any of his shit. Yet Randy realized that those were some of the biggest things that made him want her. She didn't bow down to him just because of who he was and she certainly didn't mind telling him when he was being a dick. She was everything he needed to make himself a better person.

Elle woke up the next morning to an empty bed. 'Of course he left,' Elle thought, 'why did I even assume he would stay.' But as soon as she thought that the bathroom door opened and Randy walked out. His bronzed skin was glistening with water and he only had a towel draped across his waist. Elle remembered the term her and Laken had used to describe him 'a walking orgasm' and it was more true now than ever.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Randy said sweetly, it wasn't his usual cocky tone.

Elle couldn't help but smile at the beautiful man standing in front of her. Mesmerized by a drop of water leaving a trail down his abs. "Morning."

"You know you talk in your sleep?" He laughed.

Oh no! Elle turned a vibrant shade of red.

"You remember how I told you it makes me feel when you blush," he whispered to her.

"What did I say?" She questioned. Terrified at what the answer might be!

"Just stuff about how hot I am," there was Randy's cocky attitude.

"No I didn't!" Elle was sure she was bright red all over again! Why did she always have to blush! It gave away her embarrassment.

Randy smiled at her, "No you didn't, I just wanted to see you blush again. You said something about missing your parents."

"Yeah, I really do. Does it ever get any easier?" She asked the veteran Superstar.

"I wish I could say it does, but it really doesn't. You just kind of get used to it." He replied.

Elle just sighed and gave a slight smile.

"We need to be getting ready for the signing now, do you want to get breakfast first?" He changed the subject.

Elle usually would have immediately said no to him. Then, told herself it was because he was an ass, but he had stayed with her last night when she needed him. "Yeah, that sounds good."

The pair walked into the hotel restaurant and sat at a table next to the window. Elle noticed many of their coworkers looking in their direction probably confused. She decided to ignore it until Natalya rushed over to the table. "Elle bathroom NOW!" Natalya said, grabbing her arm and dragging her.

Once they were in the bathroom Natalya looked to her with confusion, "what is going on?"

"You have a lot to be filled in on." Elle said with a sarcastic smile. "We'll where do I begin? Last night when I was leaving I happened to walk right down the hall where Rosa and Cody decided to make out."

"WHAT! Those little mother fuckers I'm going to beat both their asses!" Natalya started rambling but the got to the point on hand, "so why are you with Randy... especially this early in the morning?"

"He gave me a ride home after the show and stayed with me because I was crying... and I may have asked him to." Elle said, not even looking up at Natalya like a child who knew they were about to be punished.

"You asked him to stay with you? I thought you guys hated each other?" She asked.

"It's complicated Nattie," Elle tried to just shrug it off and leave it at that.

"Elle what's going on?" Her friend asked.

"I don't know. Can we talk about this later tonight though? I need to go eat the food I ordered before it gets cold."

"Fine, but tonight you are telling me everything!" Natalya said forcefully.

"Ok girl, I promise!" Elle slipped back out of the bathroom and took her seat across from Randy.

"Do I even want to know what she said?" He asked.

"Well what the hell is going on pretty much sums it up," Elle laughed.

They arrived at the signing around noon and took their assigned seats beside each other. They had been signing autographs for what seemed like hours when Elle took a bathroom break. When she was walking down the hall to return to her seat someone came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around terrified, ready to knock out the offender, until she saw that it was just Cody.

"Elle, can we please talk?" He asked.

"Ok," Elle said.

"I never ment to hurt you Elle. I really am crazy about you, but I'm not blind, I could easily tell that you had feelings for Randy. Whether you'll admit it to yourself or not, you like him. I never wanted Rosa but one night I got drunk and she pushed herself on me. I wasn't going to do it ever again, but she kept coming onto me and I gave in. I know it's no excuse so please don't think I'm trying to feed you a bunch of bull shit. I just want you to know that I never intended to hurt you!" Cody explained.

"It's ok Cody, I'm not mad at you." Elle sighed.

"Really? You should be." Cody said, sadly.

"No, I shouldn't. Cody you're a great guy and you're right I don't know what is going on between Randy and I but it's not fair to you for me to string you along while I find out! Cody you really are a good guy, I just don't know what is right for me." Elle comforted him.

"I hate saying this because I really like you Elle, but I think you and Randy need to give it a shot. It's obvious you both like each other. I figured it out for sure when I saw how upset you got when I thought he slept with that girl." Cody said.

"Thank you Cody, I don't know what's going to happen with him but I guess I should try to figure it out." Elle said, smiling at Cody sweetly. "So I know this is so cliché but can we still be friends?"

"I was hoping you would say that!" Cody grinned and wrapped Elle in his arms, but it was nothing more than a hug between friends.

Randy got up from the signing table to see what was taking Elle so long. He walked to the door leading to the bathroom only to see Elle wrapped in Cody's arms. He shook his head, he should have known it was to good to be true. Everything she said to him last night must have all been a lie. He gathered his things from the table and headed back to the hotel. He felt crushed.

Elle got back to the autographing table and saw that Randy had left. Why would he leave her? What had happened while she was gone? She walked to the parking lot and saw Randy pulling out. She rushed to get a cab and headed to the hotel. She wanted to go talk to Randy but she realized she had no clue what room he was in. She pulled out her phone and tried calling him. Of course he didn't answer though, but she decided to leave a message-

"Randy I don't know what's going on. Why did you just leave me at the signing with out a ride? I wish you would talk to me instead of just running out on me! Please call me!"

Elle hung up the phone. She felt so down, why was she so hurt because of Randy leaving her?

She went up to her hotel room and laid down on the bed. She wanted Randy to call her back. She wanted to try to call him again, but she didn't want to seems annoying. Just then there was a knock on her hotel room door. Her heart starting pounding, 'Please let that be Randy!' She rushed over to the door and threw it open. It was only Natalya.

"Ok, time to explain!" Natalya ordered.

Elle sighed, "Can this wait please, I'm stressed as shit right now."

"Elle talk to me! What is going on?" Natalya asked.

"There's not much to say Nattie. I tried liking Cody but that spark wasn't there. It was with Randy instead. But now Randy left me at the signing without a ride and he won't answer my calls!" Elle groaned.

"He just left?" She asked.

"Yeah, I went to the bathroom then ran into Cody, so Cody and I talked things out and decided it was best to just be friends and when I got back to the table, Randy was gone!" Elle explained.

"Maybe it was an emergency?" Natalya said.

"So bad that he couldn't send me a quick text or anything? I'm such a fool for actually thinking Randy might be a good guy! He just fucking left me there! How shitty is that?" Elle was so annoyed. Mainly at herself for falling for Randy!

"Well why don't you wait and see what he has to say before you fly off the handle!" Natalya said.

"I guess you're right," Elle agreed.

Elle curled up in her bed that night. Sad that just when she had thought everything was seeming to work out, Randy went and fucked it up all over again. She couldn't sleep, there was something… someone missing. She didn't feel safe and warm.

Randy laid in his bed that night, frustrated. She was the first girl he'd fallen for since Jules and yet again he got played. She had been in Cody's arms just hours after telling him she didn't care about Cody! He knew that he should have at least told Elle she needed to find another ride, but he hadn't wanted to look weak in front of everyone, and he knew that seeing her with him would easily make him weak.


End file.
